Town of all Evils
by 91Silver
Summary: Wile exploring the Ghost Zone Danny Sam and Tucker get stuck in a very strange town where being evil makes you a saint. With the specter speeder trashed and a fence of Blood Blossoms, will the trio ever escape from this crazy backwards town?
1. Ch1:It always begins with an argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**The theory, author's name, and storyline are mine however.**

**(You can skip the theory if you want its un-plot-related mumbo-jumbo)**

Danny flew through the green abyss of the Ghost Zone, fallowed by the Specter Speeder in which his two best friends resided. He sported the white hair, green eyes, and white trimmed black hazmat suet of his ghost half. Within the white shuttle like specter speeder Sam sat in the passenger seat, flipping thou a stack of paper. She wore her usual attire, black top, skirt, combat boot, and purple leggings. Tucker was at the weal of the Speeder, having won against Sam in a 2 out of 3 game of Rock- Paper- Scissors. He 2 was dressed in his usual outfit, yellow long-sleeved shirt, khaki olive pants, backpack of geek gear he never left home without, and his signature red beret.

"The Ghost Zone. A seemingly endless plain in a parallel dimension. There is no sun, no sky, and no source of light at all; however there is light and shadows all the same. For this plain of Existence dose not follow the same rules as ours. There is no solar system, no planets, no gravity as we know it. It is a green universe sustained by Ectoplasm charged oxygen, and the rare floating islands.

"The habitants of this world are commonly known as ghosts. They are, however, not souls of the dearly departed, nor are they consciousness born from a collection of emotions, they are people composed entirely of ectoplasm. They have no need to sleep, eat, or even breathe (though it is necessary to talk) they receive all the energy they need from the ectoplasm in the air around them. Not only that, but the laws of physics allows the beings in that realm to fly, go invisible, and become intangible. Despite these differences, they are people, just like us humans. They have families, homes, community, and their own personalities. They are just like us.

"Which brings up the question as to why we fear them as ghosts? Because there is a difference between our laws of physics, and theirs, if one should find oneself on the wrong side of a portal they may find themselves superpower. (Bear in mind that this is a difficult concept to describe, though I will do my best) every object within a dimension has a set of rules, or laws, in which they must abide in order to have a physical presents. This is not a consciences process, so it mainly goes unnoticed, until you enter a different dimension that has a different set of rules. The conflict between the two sets of rules will place that person above the rules, though not out of them; that person will be able to choose how many of the rules they fallow (with the least being 1) and which of those rules to follow (it's still not a conscience choice, but can be controlled with practice… in theory). In other words, it creates the illusion of superpowers.

"That being said, when a ghost is in our world they can interact with the environment as any human would, however objects from our world that get into their world may be untouchable, because they are not following the Ghost Zone's rules and the ghosts can't change their rule set within their own dimension. And vice-versa…."

"Seriously Sam, were _do _you find this stuff?" Tucker scratched his head with a free hand. He wasn't going for the 'rules of existence' theory.

"Finding things isn't hard when you know what you're looking for." Sam stated in a matter of fact like tone. Addressing Danny, who was listening through his head-cams built-in speaker, Sam voiced her opinion "I think we should find this person. It sounds like they know something important about the Ghost Zone."

"Like what?" Tucker imputed, "They sound like a crackpot physics teacher that's been spending too much time with the Fentons, no offence."

Sam ignored Tucker, something she was getting good at after 2 weeks of sharing the specter speeder with him, while exploring the Ghost Zone. "What she said fits with what we've seen. The Ghost can't walk through the walls of Walkers prison, but we can. And the present we came to get, he couldn't touch that."

"What about all that family mumbo-jumbo? And it sounds like we should be able to fly and use ghost powers in the Ghost Zone. I've never flown or gone invisible, have you? I think I like the last theory better, the one that said Ghosts were made of forgotten memories." Tucker mentioned with a shrug.

"Okay then, you explain where Lunch Box came from! 'Cause I'm pretty sure she said she was the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" Sam crossed her arms in defiance. Tucker poled out his PDA, preparing to back his case.

Danny was tired of this. Everyday they would start a debate over something or other. It was hard enough trying not to get lost in the Ghost Zone, never mind trying to navigate with two teens arguing about food groups, or Theory's, or the meaning of life (which they had done just yesterday.) flying backwards so he could look at his friends in their debate ready stances, Danny decided he might as well put in his 2 cense worth in hopes of coming to a swift conclusion. "Look, it doesn't matter which theory is right. It's impossible to contact them even if we wanted to, with names like 91Silver and Corndogman."

"Danny's right. Those are user id's people make up online so you _can't _find them in the real world. There must be thousands of 91Sivlers all over the net! Even with the power of technology, it's impossible." Tucker gave his PDA a sad hug, "but no mater what you can't do, you're still #1 in my heart"

Sam chuckled at her friend's display of techno-love. "You two underestimate the power of money."

"Aren't you against using money to solver all our problems?" Danny asked, confused by her out of character comment.

"It's not good to use it as a quick fix for everything, but it has its uses." Sam smiled devilishly, making Tucker shutter. Sam had once bought a perfect replica of a next gen PDA and used it to bate him with, so that he would exercise. After finding out it was fake, Tucker had nightmares of all his teck dissolving into paper before his very eyes.

"DANNY! LOOK OUT!"

Wile Tucker was reminiscing Danny had carelessly flown backwards into one of the floating islands. This wouldn't be an issue, had the chunk of dirt not been completely covered in _Blood Blossoms! _

"Why are there Blood Blossoms in the Ghost Zone!" Tucker asked before Danny's screams cut him off.

"I don't know and I don't care! We have to help Danny. NOW!" Sam shouted, panic invading her voice. The two of them started pushing random controls in hopes of finding something they could use. Not the smartest idea. Tucker found the Rocket Buster and sent the Specter Speeder strait into Danny's chest.

Danny's screams stopped, but only because the speeder had forced all the air out of his lungs. Sam smacked Tucker in the head hissing his name. Said boy muttered a quick "sorry Danny" before trying some new buttons.

Whatever it was that Tucker pressed, it helped. Well, sort of. The earth beneath Danny gave way and he and the speeder were sent to crash into a strange, unknown sector of the Ghost Zone.

**Ou-oh, their in trouble. That's what you get for finding a flaw in my theory, way to go Tucker. :[**

**The theory isn't really important to the story, so it's ok if you don't get it; its more filler then anything. I came up with it in Physics class (go figure) and it just fit nicely into the story; gave Sam and Tucker something to argue about.**

**Pleas review. Spelling corrections and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	2. Ch2: Mr Fin

**Man the whole world was against me putting up this chapter! First I get a cold and can't think to write it, then when I do finish we have a hurricane that kills our power and takes away my internet! Then when I do get on, I only got one review! (btw Thanks Luiz4200 I appreciated it) But I am going to at least put up ch. 2 and 3 before deciding whether it's better to give this up or not.**

Danny ground. He was pinned face down in the dirt of yet another patch of Blood Blossoms by the Specter Speeder. He was in human form, which was both a blessing and a curse. On the plus side, the effect of the red flowers was dulled to a sore aching in is arms and legs, but being human meant he could feel the full force of the 300 pound shuttle crushing him into the soft mud. Sam and Tucker had been launched through the front windshield of the speeder upon impacted, causing them to fly through the air and land heavily somewhere nearby. Luckily they only sustained miner cuts from the broken glass, and they landed in soft dirt.

Sam was the first to come to her senses; she observed that they had landed in a shadowy garden in the back of some coble stone alleyway. The crash had taken a chunk out of one of the surrounding apartments, revealing a dusty storeroom. Sam sent Tucker for help and then tried to dig Danny out form under the heavy mettle trap. "Hang on Danny…"

No sooner then he had left Tucker returned with a Ghost in tow (They ARE in the Ghost Zone after all). The Ghost looked like a villain strait out of a Sherlock Homes novel. He had incredibly pail blue skin, red eyes, and the slightest hint of fangs, almost unnoticeable in his wide friendly smile. His large black beaver skin top hat elegantly canceled his graying hair. Like a man on his way to a fancy diner he was dressed to the tie in a black suit accented by a red pocket handkerchief and matching bow-tie. His shoes had been recently polished black dress shoes, and he walked with a black stained mahogany cane decorated with a silver eagles head. The whole ensemble was covered by a velvet double layered black cloak that had the initials E.F. embroidered in silver over his left breast.

The man ignored Sam's suspicious stare and strolled over to the smoking wreck. Despite the need for a cane, he was by no means weak. With one hand he lifted the remains of the specter speeder high into the air and with the other lifted Danny out form under it. "Are you alright young man?" He had a strong British accent, not surprising judging by his attire. He lowered Danny to his feet and patted his shoulder. After receiving a nod from the boy, he gently lowered the Specter Speeder back down into the crater it had left.

"Oh, but where are my dis-manners!" The Ghost clapped his hands and turned to the 3 distressed teenagers. In one swift, expert movement he pulled Tuckers hat down over his glasses, tripped Sam into the mud, and pocked Danny in the sides, causing all 3 to yelp in surprise. (A/N: right between the ribs and the hip on a persons sides is a perfect place to pock them. It doesn't hurt [unless they're injured] and will always make them jump. I dare you to do it to your friends, its fun! Us 2 fingers to increase effect)

"I must admit that was quite the stunt you pulled. I haven't seen a ghost try to get into the town of All Evils since we started growing the fence. But then, you three aren't really ghosts, are you." Danny was clutching his sides and Sam was helping Tucker with his hat, covered in mud. Their lack of enthusiasm did nothing to dampen the mans spirits." No matter," he said with a bounce, "we like humans hear, they're wonderful source of entertainment, but that's besides the pint." Danny had recovered now and had joined Sam and Tucker in sending the strange ghost confused and angry glares.

The ghost swept up his cane and walked over to the trio. Shaking their hands in turn he introduced himself, "I am Count Edwin Finhoser, please just call me Mr. Fin." Now up close, Danny noticed the Ghost had to be at leased 7 feet tall.

"Danny," said boy said in turn, "and these are my friends Sam and Tucker." Sam jabbed Danny in the ribs and gave a glair that said _don't tell him that_. Danny probably would have noticed the glare is Sam hadn't hit one of his many purpling bruises.

"Well met sirs, madam," Mr. Fin said lifting his hat in a courteous gesture. He then stepped back to observe is new acquaintances. "It won't do to walk about in dirty close dear. Come, we shall see if my wife can find you some replacements." Draping his velvet cloak over Sam's shoulders he sett off toward the plaza that their alleyway was branching off of. Sam wanted to protest, he was the one who made her muddy after all, but Danny stopped her, "might as well play along until we find a way out of here." Sam nodded slowly. With the Specter Speeder out of commission and a fence of Blood Blossoms waiting to tear Danny Phantom apart, they were efficiently marooned in this place.

Mr. Fin led the morbid trio out of the ally and into what appeared to be a marketplace from the 18th century. The cobblestone plaza was littered with stalls and Ghosts shoppers, all much taller then the 3 humans. Tall iron lampposts lined the square; their faded glass suggested that they had never been lit. On every side stud tall apartment complexes which housed hundreds of Ghosts. The center of the plaza held a magnificent fountain witch spued green liquid. Many different old English fashions could be spotted amongst the crowd, but they all had a common freakishly tall stator. It was like the Ghost Zone version on old London.

A black coach waited for them at the exit of the alley. 2 large green furred red eyed ghost horses were strong to the coach by strong black cords. Mr. Fin had to lift his 3 gests onto the large red leather couches inside the cab. "My word! I was so caught up in all the excitement that I almost forgot what I came here for in the first place! If you will excuse me, I must perches some items and fetch the driver." With that he sped off into the crowd.

Now left to their own devices Danny Sam and Tucker quickly sized up their situation. All of Tuckers teck survived the crash, but had been disconnected from the internet or cell phone rang. Danny discovered that he had major bruising around his mid section, a long shallow cut running down his right leg, and had sprained his left wrist. Because of their bloody floralarrangementhis ghost half couldn't help, so he could feel ALL the pain and it wasn't going to heal any time soon. Sam was muddy, and had miner cuts, but was otherwise unaffected by the crash. She did not like this place one bit, those seats where probably real leather, and have you seen the stuff they sell at those stalls! It took all her will power not to rampage.

Sam redirected her attention to the 2 boys to her left, "Do you think you could fix the Specter speeder? I don't want to stay here any longer then we have to."

"I don't know…" Tucker wiped out his beloved PDA. "It depends on how much damage we did. I mean, if we have to replace parts I doubt we could find the stuff here to do it with, and I'm not to confident in the smoke that was coming out of it. Seemed pretty toasted to me."

Danny's face paled. "I am so dead" his hand met his face, "Dads goanna kill me! We just trashed his pride and joy, and we're not supposed to have it in the first place! Oh man." He hung his head between his knees and rubbed the back of his neck.

Tucker put his PDA away and sat back in the giant seat, "Cill dude, we'll just put it back and blame the damage on some random ghost, no sweat."

"Just one problem with your plan Tucker. _We'd have to get it there first!_" Danny eyes glared holes in the black carpet floor of the coach.

"Umm guys, not to dampen your spirits, but is it okay to leave the speeder where it is? I mean it _is_ a dark alleyway in the middle of a bustling town. For all we know it could already be gone." The last comment got Sam 2 panicked wide eyed stares. "I'm just saying…"

"Well what do you expect ME to do! In case you forgot their choice in potted plants has left me powerless and it's not like the 3 of us humans could lift the darn thin!" Danny flung his arms in the air to put emphasis on his point.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" The 3 passengers jumped as Mr. Fin suddenly appeared at the door of the coach. He was caring brown paper bags and was accompanied by a similarly dressed Ghost. Not waiting for their reply, Mr. Fin deposited his groceries into the cab and led his fellow ghost into the alley. 3 minutes later they emerged carrying _every_ last piece of the wreck. After plopping 6 lose bolts into Tuckers outstretched hands Mr. Fin strapped the remains of the speeder onto the _cloth_ roof of the coach. The cloth didn't rip, but Danny Sam and Tucker still spent the following ride to Mr. Fin's house pressed up against the back of their seat.

**For those of you who are wondering y this town is called the 'town of all evils' just wait, you start to see it in the next chapter, which I have written so it should be up latter today, or tomorrow. Once again, if u see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. So, please read and review, and wish me luck with my cold! **


	3. Ch3: Something seems off

**Haza! Here it is, just like I promised! Chapter 3**

**Danny Phantom is not mine, Mr. Fin and the residents of 'the Town of All Evil' are. Not that it matters.**

By the time they had make their way to the outskirts of the town, Danny Sam and Tucker had confirmed one thing: Mr. Fin _loved_ to talk. He talked about the weather, (green skies for the passed 3 century's! Isn't it awful?) About his neighbors, (Did you know that Mrs. Simine's Tyrannosaurus Rex passed away last week? Pity, he had been such a ferocious animal too…) but what he really loved to talk about was the Witch Hunts. Witch Hunting was a women's sport in the Town of All Evils. Once every 4 centuries a time portal to earths 15th-16th centuries would open in the middle of the town. Girls over the age limit of 20 Decades would go to earth and compete to see who could be burned at the stake first, and who could executed the most, and in the oddest ways, all in one week.

"Oh I f only you could have arrived earlier, the last games ended just 40 years ago. Did you know my wife got silver in the odd execution category? I was so proud of her!" Mr. Fin chattered as they arrived at their destination. He and his wife lived in a large apparent complex which they owned and operated. The building was tall white brick and was odiously one of the more richly funded apartments in town. Mrs. Fin waited at the door with a kind smile. She had long curly green hair tied behind her head in a ponytail that sat beneath a tiny decorative top hat. Both her eyes and her dress where midnight black, accented by swirling patterns of green silk. She had pail blue skin and if it weren't for her being just an eye shorter then her husband you may have thought she was a fairy of some sort.

Servants came out of nowhere and relived Mr. Fin of his packages as he moved to introduce his wife to his gests. "This is my lovely wife, Lady Ellen Finhoser." Said women made a small curtsy to the small visitors.

"Please just call me Ell." A singsong voice completed the fairy impression.

"Ell, these are Daniel, Tucker, and Samantha." Mr. Fin pointed to each in turn. If you can imagine a nuclear explosion, you may be able to picture the expression that suddenly emerged on Sam's face_; no one_ and I mean _NO ONE _got away with calling her Samantha. Tucker slowly backed away and Danny bravely raised a hand that saved Mr. Fin from the flood of 'choice words' that raged against the dam of Danny's hand. "It was the most amazing thing! I was just walking and I saw the Samantha girl fly through the air!" It was getting _very _hard to hold Sam back. "And then Daniel was…" Danny was starting to think he should just let her at him.

Thank god Mrs. Fin was more observant then her chatter box of a husband. "I do believe our guest may not appreciate you using their full names, am I right dears?" She chuckled lightly, "I apologies for him, he loves to talk but doesn't always understand what it is he says."

"Of cores dear," Mr. Fin said, upset he was intruded, but not listening to why, "as you can see, their endives have caused our gests to dirty their cloths. I was hoping you may have something of use for them within your vast array of Doll cloths." He said this last part as if he disapproved of her 'hobby'.

"Most certainly!" Mrs. Fin seemed to brighten up, if that was possible, "May I?"

"By all means, I have already expanded my greeting" Mr. Fin informed her with a nod.

The 3 teens didn't have the chance to ask what they meant. Mrs. Fin stepped forward and, far more proficient then her husband, tripped Danny and Tucker into a nearby flowerbed and scooped Sam up in her arms. She then retreated into her home carrying the struggling Sam bridle stile.

"SAM!" Danny and Tucker leaped to their feet, but before they could race after her, they too were scooped up, this time by Mr. Fin and his coach driver. They were carried into the house like sacks of flower.

(A/N: This would be a perfect cliffy to leave you on, but it's to short. . So I will continue.)

A good deal of struggling later, Danny and Tucker found themselves sitting alone in a well furnished living room. They had both been forced into Mr. Fin's old cloths from when he was 'just' 300 years old. Tucker had a navy blue tail coat over a white button up shirt. His dress pants matched his coat, and ended in black dress shoes. He had a red bow-tie that matched his beret, which he refused to give up for a top hat. He sat on an extravagant couch with Danny, hugging his Geek gear protectively. Danny was dressed like a waiter of some sort. Black dress pants, black shoes and a black velvet vest that covered a white long-sleeved button up shirt. Danny had managed to worm his way out of wearing a blue cummerbund and bow-tie in favor of a simple black silk tie. He was secretly thankful that he got the waiter costume because Tucker outfit was thick scratchy wool.

"This is nuts!" Tucker scratched. "How do they weir these without scratching themselves to death!"

"They are dead Tucker" Danny pointed out, not to pleased with the situation ether.

The boys glum mode was no were near Sam's when she finally arrived with her ghostly escort. She was down right _giddy_. She was dressed in a long black V-neck dress accented by a lavender petty coat. The dress was sleeveless, but had lavender and black-spider-webbed gloves that reached her upper arm. Her hair was given a slight curl but left down. A small lavender top hat with a black ribbon sat nicely on the left side of her head.

"You guys would not believe the stuff she has in her closet!" Sam nearly squeaked with excitement, "It's like every Goths _dream_ I there!" her eyes sparkled as Mr. Fin led her over to the loveseat across the coffee table form her 2 friends. Tucker glanced at the only other man in the room and smirked when he saw Danny's cheeks had a slight pink creeping in.

Sam rambled on about the awesomeness of the ghost women's closet until Mr. Fin arrived and sat himself in the chair at the end of the loveseat. "So," Mrs. Fin began once her husband was seated, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The trio never got the chance to reply, not that Danny had a clue what she meant, Mr. Fin cut in before they had the chance. "It was the most daring thing I have ever witnessed an outsider do! They where in that white thing we brought with us, did you see it? Splendid! As I was saying, they were in that machine when they ran into the outer garden. I expected them to turn around like all the rest, but they rammed right into it! It was so exciting! I've never seen an outside ghost brave the Blood Blossoms before!"

"Ghosts?" Mrs. Fin asked before her husband could spin the conversation in another direction, "They are not ghost, they are but human children." They would have protested against the 'children' comment, but to the women in front of them all living beings were like infants, so they wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Oh, well that is where you are wrong my dear. That one," Mr. Fin gestured to Danny, "is but half human, the other half being ghost!" how long had this ghost been watching them before Tucker found him?

"Oh my!" his wife gave a little fan girl shriek, "just like our lord Plasmius!"

His name alone was enough to put all 3 teenagers on edge, the situation just took a 180. "Vlad!" Danny said suspiciously, "you know that crazed up fruit-loop?" (3. 2. 1.) "Wait, did you just call him 'lord'!"

"Crazed up… frouut loooup?" Mrs. Fin said slowly, unable to determine that it was an insult.

"What wonderful children!" Mr. Fin jumped in, not clueing into the insult either, "unfortunately either of us have had the honor of basking in his presents. During one of the Witch Hunts some of our lucky women met with him on earth. Oh the things they saw him do! Simply amazing! Cunning of that caliber belongs only to the royal family, so they adopted him. Thus, we call him lord, although many of us worship him like a god."

Danny had a short flashback to when Vlad had stolen the infa-map that they had borrowed from the far-frozen. He knew Vlad had gotten to each of the time portals before he Sam and Tucker, but had there really been that much of a difference? What ells had the billionaire managed to do before they caught up to him? "Wait, Did you say they _adopted _him! I know he has a god complex but _come on!_ Dose he even know!"

"Heaven's no!" Mrs. Fin seemed appalled by the very idea, "If he knew of his royal statics he would start using his name as an easy way to get what he wants, and would have no more need to use his cunning plots! Then what would be the reason for which he was adopted into the royal line for? All would be for not."

"I don't think that cheese head will stop plotting any time soon." Tuckers mouth suddenly became bigger then his brain, "I mean, he _is _after Danny's mom, and no title will ever tempt her away form Mr. Fenton."

"Daniels mother?" Mr. Fin pondered. Danny made a silent pact to permanently duct tape Tuckers mouth shut later. The ghost aristocrat had a breakthrough, "you're the son of his beloved Mistress Maddie!" Danny did not like were this was going.

"Oh Edwin!" Mrs. Fin overpowered Sam's previously gleeful attitude with one of her own, "We must keep them! He is practically royal after all!" No, he definitely did not like were this was going.

"hmmmm." The tall man taped his chin, seriously considering it.

That was the limit for Danny. It was bad enough that the worshiped the ground beneath Vlad's feet, but now they wanted to adopt him because Vlad was bussed with his mom. There was no way in the purely gates of Hell that they were goanna stay and take any more of this. "Sorry," Danny said, odiously not, "but we're out of here." And with that he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Now, If Danny had been just a tad bit more observant, he would have noticed that both he had Tucker had red peddles sneaking out of their pockets, and Sam had a tiny red blossom pinned to the hem of her dress. In fact, he would have noticed that patch of flowers that got them into this mess in the first place, and had passed by on his marry way, But what kind of story would this be then. No, like all good heroes, Danny had to learn the hard, painful way. And as you probably already guest, His mistake sent him screaming to the floor at the mercy of a tiny flower.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled, knelling to help their fallen comrade. They only managed to make it worse, bringing the flowers they didn't know they had closer to his burning flesh. After a valiant struggle, Danny was forced to return to his Human form, shaken and barley conscience.

Sam reached into Danny's vest pocket and withdrew the bloody flower. She crushed it with a scowled and glared at their gratis hosts, who looked unfazed by Danny's fit. "How could you do that to him! You know these things are dangerous for ghosts!" She stopped, suddenly realizing what she said implied, "Wait, why aren't you reacting to it!" Tucker stared in horror at his friend's revelation.

Mrs. Fin chuckled, "Silly girl, why would we make something that hurt us?" It was Sam's turn to stare in horror. "We made the Blood Blossoms to keep out the 'new age' ghosts that try to kill our culture. Some time ago we tried planting them by our time portal, but they spread onto earth. We just never got around to cleaning them up." Her grin widened at their faces, "what, did you think they were naturally developed on earth? Ha! Now there's a thought."

Sam was furious. That stupid plant that caused _her _Danny so much pain was supposed to be the fence for a culture reserve! They went through so much trouble simply because these ghosts were too _lazy_ to clean up their mess! Mr. Fin's face broke out in a wicked grin, not unlike the one often seen on Vlad, "To answer your previous question Ell, yes, I do think we will keep them." Her squeals of shirr joy were the last things Danny hear before exhaustion induced blackness enveloped his mind.

**And their true nature starts to emerge! What have our heroes gotten themselves into! Or more appropriately, what have**_**I**_**gotten them into! Muahahahaha!**

**Wow that turned out longer then I thought. Oh well, all the more to tie you over with until I finish the next chapter. So as usual, give me your reviews, and if you find any mistakes in grammar/spelling/whatever by all means let me know! Because I didn't edit this, other then spell-check. **

**BTW: I've noticed I lose most of my readers after Ch.1, and that's bad. I was wondering why, is it the theory mumbo-jumbo? Should I simplify it? What do you think? Review and let me know please.**


	4. Ch4: Danny's meal

**Don't own Danny Phantom. Bet you already new that.**

**Thank you 'Luiz4200' and 'The Silver Radio' for the reviews. If it weren't for you, I would have lost motivation to continue this story.**

Danny knew, even before opening his eyes that blacking out had been a bad idea. He was lying strait on his back in a very VERY small space. The walls and lid were so close he could almost _sense_ its shape. Long and narrow, with extra width in the shoulder area, designed for holding human bodies. The bottom of the box was lined by a mattress of flowers. Danny didn't need light to tell that the flowers were red; the sore feeling that paralyzed his whole body told him that. He felt like he had run a marathon after years without exercising, in one word: ouch.

When he did open his eyes, Danny found that the space was darker black then the backs of his eyelids. He quickly closed them again, so that he could concentrate fully on his hands, which he sent over every edge of the box looking for a latch, or a knob, or some latch that would give him an out from the death bed of ghost killing Blood Blossoms.

Danny had always thought that claustrophobia was just a silly fear that people faked to get attention, but now he knew he was wrong; claustrophobia was very real. The deafening silence of his prison rang in his ears, like someone had their hands clapped over his ears. Whether his eyes were open or not he could _see_ the walls and roof although they were invisible within the unending darkness; he could see them sinking closer to him. Imaginary waits crushed his lungs and chest. He hyperventilated on the little amount of oxygen his tomb possessed.

The only thing that kept him sane in the impending darkness was his worry. Worry for his friends overpowered his fear; where was Sam and Tucker? Were they okay? What happened to them? Were they captured? Were they stuck in tiny spaces like Danny? And so forth.

A sliver of light cut its way along the upper left side of the void. Without thinking, Danny pinned all of his hopes on that light and pushed against the lid of his dark confines with all of his strength. Once his eyes adjusted to the new light, he wished he could go back to the inky darkness he so willingly left.

"Good night sleepy head." Two giant ghosts stud over Danny like loving parents waking their newborn child. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Did you have any good nightmares?" The male ghost asked. Mr. Fin was still wearing the same outfit but without the top hat and cloak. "I remember this one time I dreamt that…" The female silenced him with a hand on his forearm.

"Why don't you go tend to the other children dear?" Mrs. Fin had changed into a simple blue two piece. The blue skirt reached her ankles, and had a waistband that covered from her waist up to just under her bosom. She had a white short sleeved blows and a small blue vest that only came down to where the waistband of her skirt began. The top half of her hair had been pulled back in a pony tail, but the rest was left down.

Mr. Fin vanished from view as Danny's brain caught up with him. _Other children? _"Sam! Tucker!" Danny sprang into a sitting position, whipping his head around frantic to spot his friends. Mrs. Fin placed a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder. He tried to shake the hand off and jump to his feet, the gentle grip instantly changed to an iron vice at his struggle.

"Not so fast sweet heart, you might hurt yourself." Her kind motherly face betrayed none of the monstrous strength she used against the boy.

"Where are the." Danny glared helplessly at her, trying not to look scared. "What ha you done to them."

"They were grounded. As ungrateful children should be." She said as if it were obvious. "Naughty children must be taught to behave through force."

Danny's eyes flashed an angry green, earning him a small shock from his flower bed. "I swear to God if you've hurt them there won't be anything left of you to see tomorrow." It was an empty threat, what danger would a teenage human be against a super strong ghost, but it was his only weapon.

Unfortunately, his threat did not intimidate her, it made her day. "What a wonderful son! I'm far overdue for an assassination. So how are you going to do it? Beheading? Poison? Oh I do so love the classic slice and dice. But don't shout me; it is a dreadfully boring method."

Danny squinted at her until he realized she was serious. Screwing up his face in disgust he blurted, "what is _wrong_ with you people!"

"Now Daniel, that was quite rude. I have half a mind to send you back to bed." Mrs. Fin pouted like a 5 year old, "but your human half needs nourishment. It is such an inconvenience; I don't see how you live with it." She then lifted, literally lifted, Danny out of his casket. That's right; he had been sleeping in a _coffin!_ He then noticed with a slight blush that he was warring black silk pajamas that he didn't remember changing into. "Don't worry about your wardrobe dear" the lady said, "you only have to weir that until we find more suitable cloths." And with that she dragged him out of the room and into the maze of well decorated hallways and staircases.

By the time they reached to dining room Danny was successfully lost. (Why they had a dining room when they didn't have to eat was beyond him) There was no way he could find his friends on his own in this place.

Danny's misery was interrupted by his stomach, which he had not fed for at least 9 hours. He followed Mrs. Fin into the dining room and was sat at the head of a long empty table. Most of the furniture in the room was black, the exception being the red covered cushions of the window seats. He sighed, looking out at the never changing green sky outside one of four windows. Before long he was presented with a meal that would send Tucker crying home to his mother. That's right, plants were on the menu, but not even the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian Sam would defend this meal. Variously colored roots and herbs, some still clinging to the earth they left, had been half-hazardly thrown onto the fine china plate. Danny winced at the sad meal.

His hostess noticed Danny's reaction and was not pleased. "Daniel, you are being rude again." She waited for an apology, but never got one. "It may not be to your liking, but you still must eat it. Since we are not accustom to entertaining living guests, we were not prepared but I assure you that out of all of my ingredients, these are the least likely to be poisonous."

For obvious reasons, this did nothing to reassure Danny. Sighing, Mrs. Fin went to the door. "I'll go make some tea." A soft click of a lock and she was gone.

The first thing Danny did was quickly skim over the room for Blood Blossoms. Finding none, he concentrated an ectoblast into his hand and obliterated his 'meal'. (There was no way he was going to eat that.) As much as he wanted to transform and fly out of there, he couldn't risk a full transformation. For all he knew, there could be fields of their guard flowers right outside the window.

Danny placed his head in his hands; thinking time. He knew that as the Ghost Zone's ghost, humans could walk through walls and such, but if he couldn't find his friends in this maze of a house there was no pint in using that. If either of the Finhosers found him outside this room they would find out about it, and he needed every advantage he could get. Just like the halfa they worshiped, these ghosts were sharp, and no amount of lame excuses would blind them from the truth, so it was best to save that power for later.

With force ruled out, Danny now had to think his way out. He didn't like plotting like this, that was Vlad's thing, but right now it was a necessary evil. If Danny could suck up enough, play the perfect son, maybe he could get Mrs. Fin to release the trio, or at least tell Danny were the other 2 were so he could bust them out. Maybe then they could find the Specter Speeder with Tucker's PDA and get back home. It was a simple plan, not likely to work, but it was a start. Resolved, Danny waited for his hostess to return, ready to play the good son.

Mrs. Fin didn't make him wait long. She came in with a tray made of a green teapot and 2 matching teacup-saucer sets. She beamed when she saw Danny's empty plait. "I'm so glad you came around my son." She set down the tray and poured Danny a cup, which he accepted without a second thought. "I grow this tea myself, I'm quit proud."

"It's really good!" Danny didn't have to lie, it was good. The red tea had a floral sent and a taste that couldn't be described in words. Danny's thirst got the better of him and he downed 4 cups in 5 minutes.

Mrs. Fin chuckled at him and slowly sipped her first cup of tea. Danny wondered what she found so funny when it hit him, literally.

Like a kick in the stomach Danny suddenly had the urge to vomit. The lovely tea he had so enjoyed had now settled in the bottom of his otherwise empty stomach and set fire to his throat and longs. He could breath but at the same time he was choking. He did his best to hold it down, but failed, sending 2 cups worth of liquid onto the floor. Shaking slightly Danny mentally smacked himself. Just yesterday Sam, their nature guru, had lectured the boys on the powers of nature. _Most miracle cures are based off plants you know,_ _like herbal teas that cure colds. They steep herbs and flowers to make the best teas. _Although the rant had been sporadic, Sam had told them that they can make teas out of flowers, so what was to stop them from making one out of Blood Blossoms?

Danny managed to hold down the rest of his stomach but the damage was done. He was weak, shaking and at the mercy of a crazy British ghost. Right were she wanted him.

**Yah, I'm being mean to Danny. The original draft of this chapter didn't have Danny getting sick, and there was a Sam and Tucker clip, but that made it to long and Danny not getting sick after drinking Blood Blossoms didn't make sense. So I changed it.**

**It's getting late, so if you notice any mistakes PLEASE let me know. I wouldn't be able to see them if they stared me in the face right now. I could hang on to this chapter for another day and go through it, but I doubt that would work. I'm one of those people who read what **_**should**_** be written, not is. (At least when I wrote it)**

**So please read and review.**


	5. Ch5: What happend to Sam and Tucker p1

**This chapter is what happened to Sam and Tucker after Danny passed out. I mainly focus on Sam because it's easier to write from a fellow female's p.o.v., and Tucker becomes well, incoherent after a wile.**

**(Thank you Luiz4200 and 91Silver(me hehe) for reviewing chapter 4)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom blaw blaw blaw.**

As soon as Danny passed out, Sam and Tucker went on the offensive. Tucker dug into his geek bag found a Fenton Wrist Ray and an Ecto Lipstick Blaster. Sam grabbed the wrist ray before Tucker could strap it on and blasted at Mrs. Fin. Mrs. Fin, being a bit behind in the times, didn't see it as a weapon until its energy beam hit her strait in the stomach, burning cloths and skin. Shrieking both Finhosers leapt to their feet, Mr. Fin narrowly escaping a blast form Tucker's lipstick.

Carefully Sam and Tucker draped Danny's arms over their shoulders then made their slow retreat to the door. They didn't want to hurt Danny anymore then he was already, so they could only hope that their new age weapons were enough to frighten the crazy couple.

Mrs. Fin was having none of that. Her black void eyes filled with a bloody red. Rising off the floor her dress and hair flapped in nonexistent wind. "You will not take MY SON AWAY!" she screamed, hands raised and glowing the same red as her eyes. Glowing red ectoplasmic threads extended form her fingers and wove themselves around the room; each found an ending in the center of someone's chest. Even her husband look terrified as one found its way to his chest. All the wile she kept her happy fairy face, although you'd have to be blind to not see the obvious rage. Tucker tried to rip it off, but it was raped around his heart. Pain cased him to drop his weapon and his half of Danny, causing Sam to buckle under the surprise extra weight.

Before they could recover Mrs. Fin flicked her wrists and more red threads wove around the three teens like some sort of knitted rope. They were lifted high in the air so that they came face to face with their captor, even the unconscious Danny. "Now what is a fitting punishment for bad children?" She pondered, not really wanting a reply. "What is it that Mrs. Laren used to do with that little brat Stevin…"

"Didn't she used to ground him to his cell?" Mr. Fin answered fearfully, yet unable to break his blabbing habits.

"Ah yes, very good. From now on you two are grounded. When you show me you can be a better son and daughter I will let you out." With that decided, she turned to her terrified husband. Gently moving Danny into his arms she removed the threads from both he and Mr. Fin. "Our good son seams to be tired, would you be a dear and deliver him to his room?" Mr. Fin, much more relaxed now that his heart string was released, nodded and carried Danny out of the room.

Without looking at them Mrs. Fin floated Sam Tucker and herself out of the room. Tucker got lost quickly and turned his attention to struggling against his ropes. Sam stayed still as a statue, memorizing every hallway and every staircase. As a child of a rich family, Sam knew that it was easy to get lost in an unfamiliar mansion, so right from childhood she had practiced making mental maps so she would never get stuck in one of her parent's friend's houses. After 2 flours the well decorated hallways gave way to dark stone pathways leading down into a basement dungeon. Sam figured they had gone down 5 levels before Mrs. Fin tossed them into a small damp cell.

She retracted her ecto-threads from the two prisoners and locked the cell door. The red slowly left her eyes and they once again became empty black voids. With a deep breath she dispelled any trace of anger and turned to her children with a smile. "You two are to stay here in isolation for 2 weeks. Once that time Is up I will return and you better behave." She started her way back down the hall, but stopped just before she diapered around the corner. "Your meal will come when your brother wakes up. It would not be right to let bad children eat wile the good one goes hungry." And she was gone.

Sam stopped rattling the bars when Tucker screamed "IT'S ALL GONE! NO!" Sam glanced at him curiously. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie turned out all of his pockets, rolled up his sleeves and pant legs, and was now in the process of undoing his belt. He would have taken his pants off if Sam hadn't smacked him first.

"What's gone?" She asked once she had the boy's attention.

"My tech" he cried, literally, "right down to my 3 watches!"

Sam looked at him funny. "_Three watches?_ What do you need three watches for? I don't even weir one."

Tucker held up 3 fingers and pointed to each in turn, "my first watch is for local time in Amity Park, my second if for the Ghost Zone's time, and my third is the in-game time of Doom."

"Okay, I get the first 2, but come on, the in-game time of Doom!" Sam rolled her eyes at the video game lover.

"What! It's a serious game, if we don't keep track of time, me and Danny might miss an event!" Tucker was completely serious.

Under any other circumstances, the Goth would have laughed at the geek, but his mention of Danny brought her back to the present. "We've got to find him."

"How how how do y-you suggest we do do that?" Tuckers head twitched a bit with each repeated word.

Sam didn't notice Tuckers symptoms. "I don't get lost like you do." She stated.

"Tha-that's n-n-n-not what I I I mean." Tucker studded, "Th-those 2 are g-g-goanna watch 'im like a ro-ro-rob-bot."

"Your rite." Sam realized. "But we have to do something… wait, are you okay Tucker?"

"Technology w-w-withdrawal." Tucker was twitching all over now and his eyes were looking in different directions.

Sam sat her friend in a comfortable corner and watched him with concern. Tech withdrawal was a very serious illness to o geek of his standings. "You'll get through this Tuck, it's just like hospital, just think of something different."

"H-hospitals!" Tucker squeaked. This was too much for him in his weakened sate. "n-n-n-n-n-n- tech, h-hos-hospitals. N-n-n-no." Tucker was losing it and fast.

Sam tried to comfort him, she really did, but nothing worked. Eventually she had to give up when he yelled "YOUR ONE OF THEM!" and ran into another corner trying to get away from her. Being 'one of them' was a threat to Sam's individuality, even if she had no idea who 'they' were. So she showed no remorse when she told him he'd have to ruff it out like all the other addicts.

Sam had no way of knowing what time it was. There were no windows, not that they would help with the never changing sky, and even the pocket watch that came with Tuckers outfit had been taken away. Sighing, Sam ran the curls out of her hair and used the purple ribbon form her mini hat to tie her hair back in her usual half pony. She sat down against the wall; thinking time.

**Yes, I know, my timeline is off. This chapter ends about 4 hours before Danny wakes up. There will be another one, because I didn't get caught up to Danny in this one. Remember, this chapter(s) started as a small clip in Danny's chapter, so as its own chapter I had some catching up to do. So if you have a timeline issue, read this one, then ch.6 (when I put it up) and then ch.4.**

**But if that doesn't bother you, then enjoy my story just as I wrote it!**

**Same as always, read review, pick out my mistakes, constructive criticism is welcome, good night.**


	6. Ch6: What happend to Sam and Thomas p2

**Here's part 2 of Sam and Tucker's chapter. I miss Danny already *sniff***

**(Thanks to 'Luiz4200' and 'The Silver Radio', although you have not commented on ch. 5 yet, that's because I just put it up, so I'm pre-emptive thanking. Haza!)**

**Don't own, don't sue k thanks.**

4 hours later Sam still had no plan. She had discovered that Tucker when into a new stage of withdrawal every hour, so she could now tell time, but had no plan. She wished she could rock back and forth singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' wile in the fetal position like Tucker. No mater what escape rout she thought of, there always seemed to be a way for the Finhosers to catch up and stop them before they got away, that is assuming she could get an unconscious Danny and a deteriorating Tucker out of the house and somehow find and fixes the specter speeder in the first place. Tucker might recover if he got to the speeder, but there was still getting out, finding Danny, dragging the boys out of the house and finding the speeder. Right now the only option Sam could see working was waiting until Danny woke up and came to find them.

With no plan, no food, no entertainment (unless you count Tucker's horrible singing) Sam was left to worry about Danny. Where was he? Was he okay? What happened to him? Was he stuck in a cell like her and Tucker? And so forth.

Because it was taking Danny so long to wake up, the Finhoser's had sent the coach driver down with food. Tucker had immediately shrunk away from the food; even in withdrawal he still recognized the evil food group. Even Sam wouldn't defend that meal. The square meddle tray was topped with odd roots and herbs, half of which Sam recognized as poisons. The other half were still clinging to the dirt they had unwillingly left.

No mater how hungry she was, nor how much she love natural foods, Sam was not going to eat that. As soon as the ghost was gone, she tossed the meal into a corner and used Tuckers forgotten tail coat to cover it up. It was one stage of withdrawal later that she started to worry.

Sam scratched her head. All this worry was driving her insane! And Tucker's singing, if you could call it that, didn't help. If she couldn't get him to shut up, she was going to have to bang her head against the wall until she passed out! But no matter how hard she tried, Tucker just kept screeching like a banshee.

Sam had enough. She ran to the bars and screamed "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry, Ell says you can not come out yet." Sam jumped in surprise, never suspecting to get an answer.

"Finhoser" Sam growled glaring at their visitor.

"Please, just call me Mr. Fin." Said man grind, "or you could call me father now, but that will take some getting used to on my part. You see, I've never had children before."

"Where's Danny?" Sam demanded "What have you done to him!". She was gripping the bars so tight that her knuckles had passed white and gone blue.

Mr. Fin was oblivious to her anger, "what's the magic word? No, not the real magic word, those have nasty effects."

Sam forced herself to calm down. If she was going to get anything out of this ghost, she was going to have to be nice and manipulative. Taking a deep breath, she re-asked her question. "Sorry, I meant do you know where Danny is? We're really worried he wasn't feeling well" _Keep it cool._

"That is much better." Mr. Fin was in a happy go lucky mood, "Your brother is upstarts with your mother. In the dining room, 7 doors to the left in the 2nd hallway." _That was easy._ "He was quite distraught when he woke up, but was otherwise fine. Let's see…" Mr. Fin seemed to lose focus, face going blank.

Just before Sam asked if he was still in there, the ghost came round. "He finally stopped baling, oh and he ate his supper to! What a good boy." Sam hoped he didn't have the same meal as Tucker and she had.

"Wait, how do you know?" Sam asked. Ghost hearing couldn't be that good, could it?

"I look through my wife." Seeing Sam's confused face he continued, "When we were married, we were joined at the soul. So whatever I see she sees, whatever I hear she hears. But she usually tunes me out so it's really one-sided now a days."

Sam was horror struck. Was she watching? Did she know that Mr. Fin just spilled the beans? "Is she there now?" Sam asked, keeping the fear from entering her voice.

The ghost stopped, going blank again. This time his recovery was much faster. "No, she's enjoying Tea with Daniel." Then he started rambling about teas.

Sam sighed in relief, then took it back. Why was he having tea instead of finding his best friends? The only thing she could think of was that he got stuck and needed to get brownie points. If that were the case, then Mrs. Fin must have quite the hold on him. Which meant it was up to Sam and Tucker.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do with the junk we came with?" Tucker glared at Sam for calling his precious tech junk, then resumed his murder of 'I Wish I was an Oscar Meyer Weiner'.

"That's a nasty topic. Most of our people don't like to talk about it." Mr. Fin scowled.

"But I need to know what to do if I find more of those things." Sam pretended to be upset, "I wouldn't want to bring it home, what would the neighbors say?" if there was one thing she knew rich people hated, it was bad images. Who knew that her rich parents would prepare her for a life of ghost fighting?

Mr. Fin was horrified by the thought. "I see your argument." He said, struggling to regain his composure "About 2 blocks down the left of our rood there is a type of junk yard so to speak. Everything goes there. It's far to close for my liking, but that's the price of a good home."

That was just what Sam needed. If she and Tucker could get to that junk yard and find the speeder, they would also find the weapons. With that they could rescue Danny now that he was awake. Getting out of the house was the easy part, they could walk through walls! Now to get Mr. Chats-a-lot to leave.

"You mentioned tea; do you think that we may have some? I think Tucker may need something to calm him down." Sam pointed to said geek, who was banging his head against the wall making train noises."

Mr. Fin needed no more prompting. "I will go see if Ellen made extra."

Sam waited an extra 10 after the ghost vanished around the corner before gagging Tucker with a peace of her skirt and slumped him over her shoulder. "Time of go Thomas the tank engine. We've got a friend to save."

**Incase you didn't catch it; Sam's worry's and Danny's from chapter 4 matched up, and in fact tack place at the same time. Funny how it had the opposite effect, kept Danny sane, wile driving Sam insane. To be honest, I didn't plan this, it just happened. **

**(btw, I love Thomas the tank engine, that was the only show I watch as a kid, well until I got into cartoons)**

**Now to do my Chemistry homework that was supposed to be done yesterday… I blame …**

**Read/review/correct/whatever. Please and thank you they are the magic words.**


	7. Ch7: y can't Danny be funny on his own?

**YAY! Danny's back!**

**I'm too lazy to send review responses' and would rather spend my time writing this chapter, so here they are in short form:**

**The Silver Radio****- wow, you've got some patience! Hope your sister isn't reading my fic and finds out about it.**

**Luiz4200****- yah, it's almost too easy to mess with Tucker. But as long as it's still funny, I'll still do it.**

**Trivia: did anyone notice that p1 and p2 of Sam and Tucker's chapter had different names? If you just checked, review and point out the difference!**

**Munch, munch ummm fudge! **

**Anyways: I don't own otherwise this would not be a **_**Fan Fiction!**_

"You did that on purpose!" Danny hissed between gasps. He leaned heavily on the arm of his dinning room chair and clutched his stomach. His inners were on fire! The sick sensation was gone, but he wished he could chuck it all out of his body, not suffer through this.

"Of cores I did," Mrs. Fin replied as-a-matter-of-fact. "Blood Blossom tea is the best tea this town has to offer. My new son deserves nothing less then the best. Thinking of, would you like some more?"

Danny gaped at her. She was crazy! "No thank you" he said sarcasm waiting in the back of his throat. "No matter how lovely it was, I tend to avoid beverages that kill."

"But I made so much of it." She pouted, showing him how much tea was left in the teapot. "Oh well there is always another day."

She really was crazy if she thought he was going to stay that long. "So when are you planning to let us go? If I didn't sleep through the night it's Sunday and I have school in the morning. It'd be nice if you let us go like, now."

"You silly boy," Ellen's laugh was like billions of tiny bells, "your staying here forever. Your brother and sister will grow old and die, and there is a chance that they will become ghost, but as a half ghost your half way there, so no doubt you will take your place among us ghosts." She broke out in the biggest smile, "aren't you glad, we can be your parents forever and always."

"No." Danny said flat out. He might have more success if he sucked up to the ghost, but he wasn't going to take this. She kidnapped Sam and Tucker, locked them away somewhere for god knows how long, she had intentionally poisoned him, and now expected him to love her! Fat chance.

"You're such a funny-duddy," _was she blind!_

"And you're a female fruit-loop." Gotta love that wit.

Unfortunately Mrs. Fin did, sort of. "You're such a dear." She gave Danny a gentle motherly hug, "To call me as our Fruit Looup Lord Vlad."

If he wasn't rapped up in the 'loving embrace' of the ghost woman, Danny would have fallen to the floor in fits of laughter. She just called the man she worshiped a fruit-loop! Sure she was behind the times and had no idea what a fruit-loop was, but she couldn't even recognized it as an insult! Ignorance is a wonderful thing.

"Look lady," Danny giggled trying to stay serious. He wiggled his way out of her arms, "You don't know Vlad like you think you do."

"Vladmir Masters, also known as Vlad, was a promising student of the University of Wisconsin- Madison. During a test of the experimental ghost portal designed by Lord Vlad and Mistress Madeline the 3rd creacher miscalculated the settings and used cola instead of ecto-filtrater, causing the portal to malfunction and hit Lord Vlad with and ectoplasmic charge. He spent 2 months in the local hospital for severe ecto-acne during which time he received 3 visitors. His mother, father and sister all visited at different times. He was given growth hormone pills because his new ghost half stopped him form producing his own. After he gained control of his powers he destroyed all documents saying he had them. With no evidence against him he used his ghost powers to robe 50 banks and make his first 2 million. Shortly after he took shine to the business side of things and used his stolen money to create his own company: DALV, which was named as an anagram of Vlad. Although he had lost touch with his University friends, Vlad still harbored his love for Maddie ever since their first science class together" Mrs. Fin posed so Danny could catch up with her. "Presently Vlad owns 17 companies and has 9 mansions around the world. He recently won the election for Amity Park Mayor by an impressive 99 to one votes. His current plans are to expand the DALV Company to include space travel and hosting a masquerade ball that will help increase his reputation as mayor and win the heart of Maddie Fenton."

"He's trying to win my mom with a party! Like that'll ever work" Danny snorted, hiding the fact that he was scared how much she knew about Vlad.

"He knows this; it's merely an attempt to gain brownie points for future schemes." Then she changed her demeanor to a love sick fan girl, "He's done so much to win her favor, yet she spurs his affection time and time again. It's sad."

"No sadder then a lonely billionaire going after a happily married woman." Danny wasn't feeling sick anymore, but pretended to puke. The woman gave him a scrutinizing look, but staid silent for once, so Danny continued, "Thinking of families, what gives you the right to adopt someone who still has parents."

Mrs. Fin was prepared for that, "But you don't. Sure, Danny Fenton is the son of the Fenton family. Your mother is Maddie, and is the brains behind Fenton works. Your father is *that creature* who eats fudge, names all the inventions, and ruins our lord Vladmir's life. You have a sister named Jazzmen who has adopted the parent roll in your life since she believes that your parents are too obsessed with ghost to provide real leadership. You get failing grades much to the disappointment of your overweight English teacher Mr. Lancer."

"Your point?" how in the world could a ghost who didn't know what fruit-loops were known this much about him? It was unnerving.

"My point, Daniel, is that by treating your 2 halves separately, you have created 2 separate beings. Wile Danny _Fenton_ has a family; Danny _Phantom_ is very much alone."

Danny was frozen stiff. No matter how creepy it was that this person knew so much about him, nothing shocked him like the last line. Whether she knew it or not, she had found his greatest fear. Sure he always had Sam and Tucker, but when you got down to it he really was alone. No one understudy what he was going through, what it felt like, and they never would. He was the public enemy of the town he protected, hunted by his parents, and the only man that could hope to understand him was a crazy self centered lunatic. Being alone was the greatest fear he ever experienced in his whole career as a ghost hunter. She had hit a nerve, and Danny didn't like it, "How do you know all this?" It was not a question, it was an order.

"Please Daniel," She said in a very Vlad like manor, "We have more spies on Vlad then he has on your mother. Anything related to our lord is common knowledge hear."

These people weren't just like Vlad; they were Vlad's _Vlad!_

Thank god the man of the house walked into the room at that moment and killed the serious mood. (**A/N: otherwise I'd have to change it from hummer to angst**) "Ellen dearest, do you by chance have some tea left over? I'm afraid our other sun seems to be taking his grounding rather unwell."

Mrs. Fin showed no sign of realizing the change in pace, "Of coerce dear. Our son is not feeling up to it, so there is plenty left over. The extra cups are in the kitchen above the sink."

"Thank you kindly," Mr. Fin picked up the tray with the teapot and Danny's empty cup and whistled on his way out of the room." That gave Danny an idea.

"Like I said, you can't adopt someone who has a family. Sam and Tucker are normal humans, family and all, no alter ego, you can't keep them." Danny always did seem to have a nack for using the enemy's logic against them.

"True," Mrs. Fin to be focusing on something ells, face going blank. "But as long as we force them to visit for the next 30 or 40 years, their parents are bound to die off sometime."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Danny shrieked. Nothing was working!

"I can and I will." She still wasn't focusing on anything.

Suddenly the ghost woman jumped to her feet, chair landing with a _BANG_ on the floor behind her. Her unfocused eyes filled with red flames, and her expression twisted into the worst form of anger and hatred that seemed impossible for the always cheerful face. Green lips released a hiss no living or dead being should be able to utter. Danny's anger was dowsed by below absolute zero terror. He paled so quickly he could feel the blood drain form his face then freeze in his stomach.

The demons eyes refocused and she regained her happy face, although you would have to have a death wish to not see she was still angry. Without a word to her shaking 'son' she briskly walked out of the dinning room and locked the door behind her.

**Man it still sounds like angst! Why can't I write a Danny chapter that's funny? I only seem to be able to do it when Sam and Tucker are around (mainly Tucker). Got to work on that…**

**In the mean time, I hope your happy with this rather dark chapter, because I staid up really late on a school night just to get it up. So thank me with reviews! I really need them right now… ZzzzzzzZzzzzz…..**

**Read/review/correct/criticism please.**


	8. Ch8: Tuckers garden of Eden

**And we go back to Sam and Tucker. They'd better save Danny soon, because this back and forth is messing with me.**

**Je ne poss****è****de pas Danny Phantom.**

_This is so weird. _Sam thought to herself. She was carrying Tucker piggy-back and running _through _the ground. The traveled basement to basement so Sam could tell how fare they had to go, and get some much needed rest. Tucker's all meat diet made him incredibly heavy, and even though same was passing gym with flying colors she got that mark for her agility, not raw muscles. _I guess this is how Danny feels_ She thought as she passed into the last cellar.

She dropped Tucker, who was trying to be an airplane. When he realized he wasn't in the air, Tucker switched to playing paddy-cake with the wall. Sam thanked her lucky stars that the gage could hold back the song that went with it, not just because she couldn't take him anymore, but because it would alert the home owners of their stowaways.

"This is it Tucker." Sam whispered to the incoherent 3 year old teen. "This had better work, or I'm going to ditch you in the nearest cellar and go save Danny myself!" Tucker just smacked the stone happily.

When she felt up to it, Sam picked Tucker back up, who became a jet engine. She snorted at him. "You are so lucky I don't have a camera right now." And with that she stepped through the wall and began her assent. Up and up she climbed the dirt like stairs, using rocks as steps to help it go faster.

"Ou!" Tucker's cry sounded muffled in the dirt. Sam gently shifted him into the fireman's hold (**stomach over the shoulder, and holding them by the back of the knees**) and reached out with her free hand. She his something hard and cool, that made a muffled _ting_ sound. Her hopes rose when she found she could not phase through it; that meant it was not from the Ghost Zone!

Trailing her hand along the object and 2 other similar objects, Sam found a place to surface. She gasped, they had phased into the techno nerd garden of Eden! Mountains of tech rose on all sides, leaving a valley of small components in their wake. Tucker leapt out of Sam's grasp with agility he should not have, and ran to the nearest mound, praising the goddess of technology. Sam had a stronger grasp of their objective and set out to find the Spectre Speeder right away.

Somewhere around 2 hours latter (hard to tell time when the sky never changes and none of the clocks would agree on the time) Sam found what she was looking for half bared in desk top computers. She unbarred it and called for the engineer. "Tucker." No response, "TUCKER!"

"What?" Tucker's head pocked out of a nearby mountain. "I was looking for my PDA. I still have 2 payments left." Sam rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the speeder. "Oh right I was getting to that."

He scampered over to the speeder and disappeared inside. After a few minutes he pocked his head out the door. "We're goanna need more parts, not hard to find here though. If you could would you go find something that seems relatively Fentony?" when Sam just stud there he restated his request, "I mean something that's not broken and that you'd find in your local garage sail."

Sam nodded and set off. "Car batteries, cell phone, mother bored from the original Nintendo. Wait, these guns have the Fenton logo on them, when did they get here?" she pocked around a bit more. When she got back to the speeder she had a nice sized pile of gadgets.

"It's like Clockwork when on a timeless grand-theft-techno and dumped all his spoils here!" Sam stated when Tucker emerged from the busted ride.

I don't care how it got here." Tucker said as he dug through Sam's pile. "This place is a dream come true! Do you think I can stay here when we're don?"

"No" Sam said flatly.

"Thought so," Tucker said. That was all he said.

Sam waited for Tucker to complain more, but when he didn't she bent down to look him in the eye. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tucker shrugged. "Give me till tomorrow to recover form withdrawal, and I'll be kicking and screaming to come back."

"Wait, you're still in withdrawal?" Sam asked, not believing her ears. Tucker was reasonable!

"No, I guess this place is so overwhelming, and the withdrawal got so bad, they counteracted each other." Sam placed a hand on his forehead to check his temp. "I'm not sick Sam."

"If you say so…" Sam said sceptically, but let it go. "is there anything ells missing that I could get?"

Tucker thought for a moment. "There is one peace missing. It's simple but crucial to the speeders operation."

"And that is?" Sam was getting impatient. No doubt the Finhosers had found their absence in the cell by now, Sam could only hope they didn't take it out on Danny.

"It's really common actually. You can find it in most speeders." Tucker collected what he needed from Sam's pile and carried them into the speeder.

Sam stud up and started looking. Not 3 paces later she found a silver radio. She quickly brought it back to Tucker. "Will this work?"

Tucker examined the radio. "It should, this model of radio is one of the last to be made with the part we need, good find Sam." Then as an after thought he added, "Kind of ironic being saved by a Silver Radio in a mountain of future tech."

"Nothing's impossible in the Ghost Zone." Sam said, then yond. "Well, nothing but night time. I'm going to rest until you finish, wake me when it's time to get Danny and go home."

Tucker nodded then disappeared into the speeder.

**GASP! Tucker reasonable? It's the end of the world!**

**Trivia: for those of you who don't read the reviews, I got a review from 'The Silver Radio' that read quote "**Poor Team Phantom. I'm going in there to save you guys! (Goes into story to rescue them! Realizes that's impossible, grumbles angrily, then waits for next chapter.)**" unquote. I thought it would be ironic to actually let her (or him, idk) into the story and play a big part in, well, rescuing them.**

**Sorry this chapter was short, it was another catch up. Next one should be Danny and hopefully his rescue, if not the rescue will be the chapter after.**

**Read/Review/correct/criticise please.**


	9. Ch9: This is new

**Fun fact: absolute zero is −273.15°C/−459.67°F. In other words, freakin' cold.**

**Quote: There are very few problems that cannot be solved by orders ending with 'or die' – Alistair J.R. Young**

**And yes, I'm wasting space so this chapter looks longer.**

**Danny again. Who I do not own**

"Time to go" Danny told himself. He had been sitting glued to his seat for a good 10 minutes, but to the terrified halfa it felt more like 10 years. Now that he had his brain back, Danny was aware that he had given the infuriated Mrs. Fin plenty of time to reach Sam and Tucker. He'd have to be quick if he planed on saving them. After checking to be sure that there wasn't a field of blood blossoms right outside the window, Danny transformed into his ghost half. If he had to carry Tucker to escape, he would need the extra strength. Danny had been down that rood before.

Assuming that the Finhosers kept their dungeons in the basement like all the other megala maniacs, Danny cautiously lowered his head into the floor. The room beneath was just a store room. Antiques of unknown ages littered the walls and floors. He quickly phased into the room and dove his head into the next. The 2nd room was relatively empty, aside from a desk, 2 chairs and a table lamp. "Kind of creepy that they have an interrogation room," Danny thought aloud as he fazed the rest of himself into the room, "but so fair so good."

Of coerce, just as he said that he herd a voice approaching the room's only door. Not wanting to get caught this early, Danny blindly ran through the floor to the next level. There's a saying 'look before you leap,' well hears the reason behind it. Danny didn't look, and he leapt right into a lovely bouquet of Blood Blossoms. "NO!" he shouted, but it was too late. He fell right onto the red flowers and…. It didn't hurt?

Danny floated himself off the flowers and gently landed on the floor beside them, surprise temporally making him forget his heist. Sitting in a blue vase and accompanied by small white flowers stud 9 fully bloomed Blood Blossoms. Danny slowly reached his hand out; stopping a centimetre away from the red peddles. The flowers red aura lapped at his white one like a kitten liking milk. Feeling no more then a tingle from the plant, Danny closed the gap. The soft surface of the flower sent worm fuzzes up his arm, giving him the impression that the bud was cuddling into his hand. Danny couldn't believe it, not only did it not hurt him, it liked him! He had to show Sam and Tucker.

Carefully lifting a flower from its home, Danny continued to phase through the floors. This time he inspected the flower instead of the floor. He had never gotten a good look at the plant before, seeing as it wanted to kill him, but now he noticed it was quite beautiful. Its soft blood red peddles wrapped protectively around its black center, not unlike a rose. The stem and leaves where the same lavender color that Sam seemed to love, only slightly darker. Contrary to Danny's previous belief, the flower had no thorns, just a smooth strait shaft that would connect the bud to the soil.

Danny was drawn from his thoughts as he reached the 6th and final floor. "Time to look for my 'siblings'." Danny joked. The lengthy process of sticking his head in every door was made shorter by the odd number of bar faced cells. By the time he finished that floor and left for the next, he had seen 17 holding cells, 6 torcher chambers, 1 shoe closet, and a room full of boxes that reminded Danny of the Fenton stockade.

The next floor gave him more success. After passing 9 cells a spa room, and 4 different interrogation rooms, Danny found the cell that Tucker's abandon tailcoat inhabited. Phasing through the black bars and lifting the heavy cotton, Danny discovered a pile of vegetation that looked like what Danny had for supper. He silently thanked Sam's love of plants that stopped his friends from eating poison, but the question still remained. Where were Sam and Tucker?

"Hide and seek eh? Guess I'm it then" Danny joked to himself.

"No, I am"

Danny dropped his flower on the pile of garbage, followed by Tuckers jacket. He spun around so fast any normal human would have fainted from acceleration. Before him stud the one ghost he had been avoiding. "Oh man," whatever color was left in Danny's face vanished, "not good."

"I wouldn't say," Mrs. Fin bore a fake smile. "I would ask you how you got here, but it's quite clear. It must have been very painful for you to fly past all the Blood Blossoms I decorated the house with in your ghost form." _Didn't she see me holding that flower? _Danny came to a realization. This could work to his advantage.

Doing his best to look like every breath caused him agony Danny spoke, "I don't care," panting was a nice touch, "Got to, save them."

"To bad, they left you already. They ran away and left you behind." Mrs. Fin clasped her hands and made a sad face, "pore child."

_They escaped?_ Danny thought rapidly, _that makes things easier, now I just have to get myself out. _"How could they?" Danny faked betrayal, "We swore to never leave anyone behind!"

"My pore little boy," Mrs. Fin's smile wasn't fake now, "come to mommy, everything will be fine." She opened the cell and stretched out a hand for Danny.

Danny was smiling inside. This was too easy! It was going to be hard to keep up the unhappy act. Slowly he made his way over to the ghost woman and left the cell with her.

Suddenly without warning Danny lost control of his ghost form and slid into his human half. The edges of his vision blurred and he became very dizzy. What Danny could still see of the room swam around his head. He managed a muffled "what's happening" before fainting into the smirking arms of his captor,

**Last chapter of lonely Danny, next time he gets rescued and goes back home. BUT THAT IS NOT THE END! Vlad's still got that party and I'm not writing it as a sequel. And no, I'm not sorry it's short. If I made it any longer I would not have time to do my homework and therefore loos my computer/access to . And that would be bad.**

**SO! Read/review/cit/cor **

**Anonymous reviews are welcome!**


	10. Ch10: wicked witch of the Ghost Zone

**Prepare yourself for a very VERY LONGGGGGGG chapter with A LOT of information! Rightfully I should have made this into 2 maybe 3 chapters, but I'm impatient to get to the next part, and I don't want my story too long, or no one will read it.**

**Okay 91Siler, we can do this. Just pretend your typing new chapters and not one really long one… I can do this… I wrote it by hand for god's sake typing it should be no problem…**

**Ní féidir liom féin a Danny Phantom (****Irish for don't own)**

_I have got to stop passing out!_ Danny thought angrily to himself. He had awaked to find his arms stretched out at an angle, held by cool mettle cuffs. His legs where pinned strait down by similar restraints, and a single curved bar held his lower stomach to the dark wooden slab. The slab was held at a slant so he was neither laying down nor standing up. The room resembled a witches hut from some medieval movie. An assortment of herbs and spices hung upside-down in clusters along the stone walls to dry. Books spilled out of their shelves and found homes on the floor and on the unimaginably messy desk, some as thin as 3 pages others thicker then the New York phone book. Vilas of unknown glowing substances filled the spaces the books did not. Just visible to Danny's left was a giant black cast-iron pot. The smells that filled the air could nether be identified as good or bad, just weird. The entire room was lit by a spectral green light, not unlike most of the Ghost Zone.

Danny shivered. The black silk pyjamas had been worm in bed, but here in the damp dungeon it felt like wearing sheets of ice. "At least it's more original then Vlad's lab." Danny thought allowed distracting himself.

"So you're awake? Goody, this wouldn't be any fun if you had slept through the whole thing." His hostess appeared along the far edge of the caldron. She covered her dress with a black stained lab coat that made her look distinctly witchy.

"And this would be?" Danny razed his eyebrows. He had the oddest impression he was not going to like it.

"Secret," the woman pronounced each syllable separately. "But it will keep you from running away from now on."

"What makes you think I was trying to run?" Danny asked. He needed to make conversation to by him time to think.

"Please Daniel," _Vlad alert! Vlad alert!_ Danny's mind flashed. "You're not as good at acting as you think you are. It was almost impossible to miss the smile you were trying to hide."

_Well you bought my pained act_ Danny thought triumphantly. Okay, new topic, "Just curious, but how do your spies manage to go undetected by Vlad? He's quite paranoid you know."

"We first discovered our lord long before his actual birth. You see, we've bin using that portal since oh, I'd say just before the big bang happened. So new married couples would volunteer to send the wife into the portal and the husband would stay here to relay the message. The wives would seek out Vlad's ancestors and follow them until Vlad's birth. When our time finally caught up with the portal the connection would reform and the husbands would tell us what his wife discovered."

"How would they know? They weren't there." Danny interrupted.

"Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet. When Ghosts get married in the Town of All Evil they are connected at the soul. So whatever one sees and hears the other sees and hears. For example…" Mrs. Fin's face went blank for a moment, "Right now Edwin is chatting the cabby boys ear off in the stables." Her face refocused with a sweat, yet annoyed smile.

_So that's what she was doing back then_ Danny realized. He then gave Mrs. Fin a nod that told her to continue. "As I was saying, the wife would stay behind after the portal closed and search out Vladimir's predecessors in the 15th century. When Vlad was born they would take turns watching him until the accident that gave him his powers at which point they all kept an eye on his every move."

"That still doesn't explain why Vlad hasn't found them yet." Danny pointed out. He wasn't just making conversation now; he had genuine curiosity as to why. "His house is rigged with ghost detecting and trapping gadgets. I know, I've been there."

"Simple, we were there when he made them. All we had to do was enter our ecto-signature into their systems so it wouldn't pick us up. Vlad dos the same thing to stop his house form blasting him every time he walks in the door. So they don't set off Vlad's natural senses, our spies overshadow common objects he would never suspect, his laptop, favourite pen, painting behind his desk, his domestic feline Maddie,-"

"Vlad got a lonely guy cat?" Danny was half amused half impressed. Who knew Vlad actually listened to him?

"I'm not sure I like the way you put that, but yes, he got a cat." Mrs. Fin said as she pored some liquid into her caldron.

Danny wasn't to sure how to take this. Had he done something good for the fruit-loop, or had he become an accessory to insanity? "Is he taking good care of it?" Danny wasn't an animal activist, but he was still worried.

"He named it Maddie, what do you think?" Mrs. Fin stirred her concoction slowly.

"Good point." Danny agreed.

Once she was finished stirring Mrs Fin walked over to Danny and patted his head motherly. "I need to go pick up some tings from the market. Be a good boy and wait right here." She stepped out of Danny view. "Oh, and don't try using your ghost powers, this room is lined with Blood Blossoms, and we wouldn't want you dying before I can kill you." There was a soft sound of the door closing behind her.

Danny waited for a 10 count before trying to phase out of the restraints, "here goes nothing!"

Good choice of words, nothing happened. Danny frowned; maybe they were from the real world? He transformed into his ghost form. The black and white hazmat suit felt wormer then the silk had, although he probably dropped 10 degrees in body temperature. "How bout THIS!" Danny turned his whole body intangible.

Still nothing.

"This doesn't make sense! There's nothing wrong with my ghost powers," Danny phased his head into the wood behind him to prove his point, "And these cuffs aren't green or glowing like ecto-proof restraints are." Danny had seen his fair share of those. "So why…" Something caught his eye, the thick metal restraint had the faintest red tint, "… Could they have more advanced technology the even Vlad? I thought they hated that stuff!" Danny shook his head, now was not the time for that. If he couldn't phase through them he'd have to get them open somehow…

Idea 1: Blast it open.

Concentrating ectoplasm in his right hand he aimed his weapon at his left hand cuff. Before he fired he phased his head into the wood to give himself a clear shot. Because of this he had to blindly gauge how wide the beam was and how good his aim was.

When the heat was too much for his wrist to bare Danny stopped his ecto-blast and checked his progress. Nothing. The hot mettle steamed but left no scare behind on its flawless surface.

Idea 2: Clone finds a key.

Danny hadn't mastered full duplication, but he figured as long as he kept it small he may be able to pull it off. Concentrating hard enough for beads of sweat to form over his face, Danny's right shoulder started to morph. Slowly but surly the tiny Danny took shape.

"Good morwing!" The little Danny stretched his arms, standing on Danny's shoulder. He was about 20cm in height, and his big eyes made him almost appear chibby wile still remaining long and scrawny. His white hair and glowing green eyes mimicked Danny's ghost form. Even his hazmat suit was the same, complete with a tiny DP logo.

"Good morning," Danny greeted his mini me. He was exhausted but still managed to give the new kid a smile. The mini DP's eyes looked expectantly at Danny. "You know what to do."

"Wes Sirw!" Minnie Danny saluted big Danny and hopped off his perch on his shoulder.

As soon as mini Danny's feet left his buddies shoulder a red thread like beam of ectoplasm shot out of the right hand cuff and wrapped around his tiny waist. The thread shot ectoplasmic charges into the small boy.

"DANNY!" he shrieked in pain, "IT HURTS!"

Danny panicked; he had to save him, but how? "Try going human." He suggested desperately.

Two little white rings surrounded the tiny body. Blue replaced green, black replaced white, and his tiny hazmat suit was replaced by a mini version of Danny's silk PJs. Luckily Danny had been right and the thread hung little Danny under Danny's arm without hurting him. The little guy climbed up Danny's shirt and sat on his shoulder, swinging his feet over the edge.

Danny couldn't reabsorb his copy because of the rope, but he wouldn't even if he could, he didn't want to be alone right now. "So, you got any ideas?" Danny changed into his human form so he wouldn't freeze the little guy to death.

"Ideewa free," mini Danny listed, "Wait forw Sam and Twucker."

"Third time's the charm right?" Danny sighted. "How long do you think they'll make us wait?"

As if responding to Danny's question the Spectre Speeder phased through the wall. The door opened up, knocking the caldron over and spilling lifeless gray liquid over the floor behind Danny's slab. Sam popped out of the open hatch wrist ray at the ready, scanning the room for hostiles. Tucker followed her out shouting, "the cavalry has arrived!"

"What took you so long!" Danny asked with a smile on his face.

"Got a flat tire" Tucker joked as he and Sam walked over to Danny.

"Danny are you o-OH MY GOD IT'S SO CUTE!" Sam noticed Danny's little friend.

"I didn't know you were a father?" Tucker said with a questioning look.

"Ha ha funny." Danny said sarcastically. "I can't phase out of these restraints and I can't blast them either. I tried making a clone and send it for a key, but as you can see…"

"You poor thing!" Sam picked mini Danny up and gave him a tight hug, "You must have been so scared."

Both Danny's blushed lightly, much to Tuckers amusement. He knew the little guy wouldn't last long, "Sam, that's Danny, not a stuffy."

Sam held the tiny teen at arms length, blushing along with the Danny's. "He's still cute." She muttered beneath her breath. Tucker didn't hear it but both Danny's supper ghost hearing picked it up, causing more red to find his cheeks.

Tucker stole mini Danny from Sam's arms and replaced him on big Danny's shoulder. Wiping out his trusty PDA Tucker analyzed Danny's cuffs. "Well, their not robotic, so I can't hack them. They seem to need a key about yay long and circular." Tucker showed the distance with his hands

"Then find it, it should be around here somewhere unless…" Danny trailed off.

"Unless what?" Sam demanded, "Your not thinking we'd leave you here are you!"

"NO!" Both Danny's shouted at the same time. "I meant unless Ellen has it on her."

"Oh" Sam was ashamed of her accusation. "Tucker, you start checking this room, I'll go upstairs and check out other important places."

"Got it" Tucker confirmed and began his search.

"How are you going to know if Tucker finds it?" Danny asked Sam before she could leave.

"He's got a point; we never did find the Fenton Phones." Tucker called from some pile of books.

Sam didn't have an answer so stayed silent. Danny did, "Here, if you can cut the leash with your wrist ray you can take mini me. Just don't squeeze him to death."

"Not that I'm against this, but how dose that help?" Sam asked, while resetting her wrist ray to match the thread's settings. When she shot the ectoplasm it gave a hissing fizzle and faded away. Now free little DF transformed into little DP and flew over to Sam's head.

"Can I wide up herwe?" he asked, big green eyes pleading.

"I guess," Sam blushed at the cuteness. Tucker knocked something over snapping her out of it. "But I still don't know how this helps."

"Me and him are one person, so we're connected," Danny explained not to thrilled about how similar it was to the Town of All Evils marriage connection. "We don't 'watch' each other, but we can send messages and share knowledge."

"When did you find this out?" Tucker appeared out of a large stack of books to ask.

"About 5 minutes ago when he got the stuffing squeezed out of him." Danny replied with a shrug.

Sam reached up and patted the tiny boys head. He was lying on her head with his head in his hands, swinging his legs in the air happily. "Shall we?" Sam asked.

"WETS GO!" tiny Danny cheered punching the air in front of him.

***Pant pant* longest chapter I have ever typed. *faints***

***recovers when someone says liar* No, I'm not a liar! I said Danny was going to be recued, not which one! MUAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL MINI DANNY! THE CUTEST DUPLICATE EVER!**

**I like mini Danny so much I'm going to make him an important character in the next few chapters. He's just so cute! And I don't care if you think Sam was out of character when she called him cute, he is.**

**Read/review/cri/cor. Please and thank you. **


	11. Ch11: The adventurs of Danny shrinks

**Okay, so the last chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was, but it was 6 pages in Microsoft word, so it seemed that way to me at the time. Well, get ready for time filling semi-fluff.**

**Jeg ejer ikke Danny Phantom (Danish)**** (god love Google Translater)**

"You okay up there?" Sam asked her small passenger. They had already searched through the entire basement and first levels of the house and were now working their way through the second floor. The room they were in was a bland sitting room, green walls clashing with equally green furniture. There was a coffee table separating the couch and the love seat that looked like it had literally grown from the hardwood floor. The only decorative items were an antique globe in one corner and a vase of the ghost's favourite red flower.

"Wes, why?" mini Danny asked, peering over the edge of Sam's head.

"Well we've been in a rush, so I didn't think about it, but we've past quite the number of Blood Blossoms." Sam voiced her concerns, "Your not just trying to grin and bare it, are you?" Sounded like something Danny would do to Sam.

"No, it's okay watch." The tiny ghost floated down to the coffee table and leaned against the vase of Blood Blossoms, "see?"

"But, how, what?" Sam studded in confusion.

"Danny finks is because of the Bwood Bwossom tea we had to dwink." The little guy always referred to his counter part as Danny, but always referred to them as one person.

"YOU DRANK IT!" Sam shouted in alarm.

"We had to," The little ghost shrugged, "Ewen made us. It didn't feew good."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam knelt by the table and checked his temperature.

"Wight as wain." Little Danny smiled, "Danny finks eating it made us imoouun. Said no ghost in their wright mined would try to eat somefing that hurt so much, so no one knew."

"That's amazing!" Sam observed as she gave the tiny boy a once over just in case.

"No, this is." The little guy corrected. He flew up and carefully removed one of the red flowers from its home and set himself back down on the table. The flowers long stem made it taller then him by a head (his head). After checking to be sure Sam was still watching, he griped the stem tightly with both tiny hands and made the cutest messed up face ever. Waves of green ectoplasm flowed from his fingers and wove their way around the flower, covering it completely. The green glowing substance was completely absorbed by the plant, changing it. The purple from the stem and leaves had drained away and then replaced by the same baby blue of Danny's human eyes. The peddles lost their red color and aura and gained a green one, the color of his ghost eyes. The black center was replaced by white pollen.

The tiny boy grinned with a giggle, "Danny just yelled out in shock and scared Twucker" he offered the new flower to Sam and flew back to his perch on her head.

"When did you learn that?" Sam asked inspecting the flower in her hands.

"Just now."

"Just now?"

"Yep!" The small hero snuggled into her hair, "you can keep it if you want. Nofing but the cowor changed we fink."

"Thank you," Sam was still amazed by the boy's new power but managed to get back on track. "How far is Tucker yet?"

The boy thought for a moment, "Danny says he's ownwe got a fird done. That woom is pwabwy the messiest woom in the house."

"I believe it." Sam admitted. The 2 of them had been through most of the house and had yet to find a room that even came close to what the room was like; it all looked like some old European Sears catalogue. "I thought Mr. Fin told us that they only pretended to be witches to get hung during the games. With a room like that one it'd be hard to convince me she's not one."

"Maybe he doesn't know." The doll sized teen suggested, "That woman is cwazy good at secrets. Maybe even better then Vwad." Sam chuckled at the way he said Vlad. "Danny sent a message. Said he had Twucker hide the speeder in a wall. Danny finks we woning out of time."

"Can you tell him that we just finished the second floor and are starting the third now? There is only one more floor after that." They rounded on the stairs as she said this.

"Done. Do you still have the fwawer?" The little teen wiggled around Sam's head so he could see her hands.

"Yah, why?" Sam lifted the flower to save the boy the trouble.

"Danny wants to see it when we get back." He explained, "Finks it odd it only changed cowor." That was all the info Sam needed. Many of Danny's powers looked nice, like his ice diamonds, but all of them had a catch. A very dangerous catch. At Danny's suggestion Sam looked for a wine box in the next few rooms to hold the flower in. As an added bonus she found a bag that let her strap it to her back and free up her arms.

That floor gave them no results so they moved to the next and last one. Although the first 2 rooms were empty, the 3rd was familiar to the Danny's. "Wewcome to ouw woom." Gray walls, gray floor, gray door and greyscale paintings. Even the pedestal that his 'bed' sat on was gray. The only thing that wasn't gray was the wooden coffin. Black stained wood was engraved with a sterling silver coat of arms.

"The bed's nice, but the rest could use some work." Sam said wile opening the coffin to revel the bed of red flowers.

Tiny chuckles sounded from her head, "We fought you'd say that." Not 3 seconds after he said that the small boy stiffened, "Qwick hide!"

"What's going on?" Sam quickly asked as quiet as she could.

"Someone's coming." She didn't need anymore prompting then that. The girl and ghost hoped into the casket and shut the lid. Not the most pleasing place to hide, but in a room with nothing else it was their only option.

There was a click when the door opened and only then could Sam hear the footsteps that alerted her little partner to the incomer. She tried to slow her breathing so it wouldn't give away their location, but when the footsteps stopped right outside of the casket she started hyperventilating.

"I thought I heard voices from in here…" The muffled voice of the all too familiar ghost Count. "Could the voices be hiding from me?"

_No, no, no, NO! _Sam wanted to scream. She felt her tiny partner clime up her hair and sit on her forehead, but didn't register it. The sliver of light that intruded their safe darkness grew wider and Sam squeezed her eyes shut tight.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes to the inevitable. Mr. Fin stud over her with an unreadable excretion on his face. Sam didn't even realize she couldn't see mini Danny's face, even though he was still sitting on her forehead. She was about to try and explain why she was there when the tall ghost spoke, "That's funny, there's nothing there…" he scratched his head and set the lid back down.

As soon as the door closed Sam burst the lid open and sat up, sending her passenger flying into her lap. She just managed to look down in time to see her legs reaper. _No wonder he didn't see us_ Sam mentally smacked herself _a mini ghost is still a ghost._ Of coarse, as she was thinking this the exhausted ghost slid back into his human form. He lay motionless; half on Sam's lap half on the flower bed.

Sam picked him up and supported him like a newborn baby in her arms. "Hay mini D, you okay?"

"Mini D?" the boy opened his eyes and panted a little.

"Well I can't call you mini me, because you're a mini Danny, so Mini D" Sam explained, "Now answer my question."

"I'm okay." The little guy still wasn't moving, but had managed to catch his breath. "Took awot of enewgey to turn us ivissible. Like hiding a mountain."

Sam ignored he joke and sat him down on her lap comfortably. "You need to rest. Tell Danny that we have to stop for a minute, but will get back at it after. I'm not going to let you push yourself too hard."

The adorably small boy knew better then to argue with this big person. "Fine." He said then concentrated on messaging Danny. Before he could send his a message from Danny came in. Without informing Sam of its context he jumped to his wobbly feet and tried to go ghost. All he got was a sizzle pop and Sam picking him up under the armpits and dragging him face to face with her.

"What happened?" Sam demanded sternly.

The tiny boy was frantic. "They got caught! Twucker in twoble! We out of time! She's back Sam, she's back!"

**Muahahaha! I captured Tucker and Danny. You know what this means, Mini Danny saves the day (and Sam). God I can't get enough of him. Although his speech is kind of hard to write.**

**Anyways, see you tomorrow (or the next day) when I save big Danny, and now Tucker too.**

**Read/review/cri/cor. Please. **


	12. Ch12: The great escape

**Sorry for the day of delay, family had to come first. HEY, don't glare at me like that, I don't make the rules!**

**Nie jestem Danny Phantom (Polish)**

"Tucker, Tucker talk to me! You in there?" Danny hissed from his spot on the wooden slab. A red glowing rope of ectoplasm traveled from Danny's right cuff, wrapped around a hock on the ceiling he had missed in his previous intake of the room, and descended to daggle Tucker almost 2 m off the floor. The dark skinned boy was bound around his lower stomach and his arms were pinned to his sides. He was dangling horizontally and wouldn't take his eyes off something on the floor.

"Aw man!" He wined, "I just got my PDA back. I had to drop it, didn't I" his PDA sat beneath him, out of their captor's sight, but not Tuckers.

"Glad to see you're okay." Danny snorted a bit.

"Okay? OKAY!" Tucker was starting to get to loud, "How am I okay? I just got separated from my life support for the second time in 2 days!"

"2 days?" Danny was startled by the news, "I really _do_ need to stop blacking out. I've just missed the first day of school this week." It was Danny's turn to be loud, "OH NO! THE MATH TEST! I missed it!"

The witch was a patient woman; she had to be to have married Mr. Fin; but even she didn't like it when her gests got too loud. "Boys, do I have to separate you or can you be mature adults?"

"Mature adults!" Tucker squawked, "Do you know what you're asking? We're tied up by a psychotic GHOST who wants to kill, or at least poison us, and you want _us_ to be mature adults!" Tucker started grumbling, "At least Vlad fills us in on his plan when he knows he's won."

"Which is one of the reasons why you always manage to ruin his plans." She was referring to Danny with this statement, but still talking to Tucker. "We worship the man, not make his mistakes."

"Harsh," Danny winced, almost pitying the absent halfa. Even his own fan club criticised the man.

"Look, you can't keep us hear forever. We've got school, and families, and 2 payments on my PDA" Tucker reasoned.

"Tried that," Danny admitted with a sigh. Their hostess just smiled away in her happy go lucky way while gathering the herbs she needed to remake the potion the speeder had ruined.

"Well she can't kill us right?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"You no," Ellen answered for Danny, "We have to wait for you and Samantha to die naturally. Otherwise it's kidnapping." She pointed a wooden spoon at Danny, "Your brother on the other hand, we can kill. It would be written off as curing his condition."

Danny rolled his eyes, so living was an illness now. Who'd of thought?

Tucker didn't catch on, "What condition? Death doesn't cure anything."

"Think about what you just said." Danny told his oblivious friend, "If you cure something, you get rid of what was ailing you. With that in mind, Death cures…"

"Life?" Tucker asked unsure of his answer. Not because he thought it was wrong, because it was odd.

"Very good!" Their captor complemented. "Now if only you could use that common sense of yours and tell me were your sister is hiding."

"Look lady, I've already told you, I have no idea where she is." Tucker truthfully had no idea where Sam was. It was Danny that was keeping tabs on her movements. Right now she had just finished whirl winding through the last floor of the house and was rushing down every flight of stairs she could find 2 by 2. Of course, their interrogator didn't know about Danny's little friend.

"Do you honestly think that I believe someone with your IQ average and athletic skills could sneak into this room on your own? I doubt you could even find the front door never mind my secret lab." Wow this woman had no imagination, not that her captives were complaining, "No, there is no possible way for _you_ to pull it off." The sweet smile never left her criticizing mouth.

"It could happen." Tucker defended.

"But still, it did not." The unimaginative women finalize, "So tell me were she is hiding and I may give you some of that meat you love so much."

"How do you know I'm a meat coinsure?" Tucker demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Have you seen the rope holding you? Only unreasonably heavy objects need that much power. Only an all meat diet could make you that heavy without turning you into captain flubber."

"I'm no heavy!" Tucker retaliated. He turned to his friend for support, "Right Danny?"

"Ummm…" As much as Danny wanted to back his friend in any argument with the ghost women, he couldn't lie to the boy.

"Aw come on man!" Tucker bagged.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled, head sinking beneath his shoulders.

"Not cool man. Not cool," Tucker shuck his head at his friend then continued his argument with the witch.

Danny stopped listening when he received a message from his tinier me. "_Clueless, Clueless come in!_"

"_I'm here Mini D, and why am I Clueless?" _Danny had picked up on the nickname Sam had given his duplicate and used it as his code name.

"_Well you are." _pretty bad when his own mini self was telling him this.

_ "Well you're part of me!" _Danny retaliated.

"_Not that part." _Danny could almost see the smirk on the little guys face._ "Anyway, we just reached the sector speeder. Is the cost clear?_ Mini D didn't have his speech impediment when he used mind messenger because he didn't need to use his mouth. (**A/N: like MSN, only better.**)

"_No, the witch is in the west._" The Danny's didn't need to use code when speaking telepathically, but that never stopped him before. "_Try sneaking in low, use the books for cover. Techy never found the key, so you're going to have to look for it. Oh, and GothGal has to stay with the speeder._"

There was a pause then the tiny Phantom sent back his reply. It sounded like he was freaked out, "_She wants to know why, not happy…"_

Danny had to hide a smile when the picture of Sam's reaction floated into his mind. He couldn't leave his partner to suffer like that, "_No offence intended, but she's too big. The books may hide her form wicked witch, but not Techy and me. I can't tell Techy she's coming for fear of tipping off the boggy, and I'm afraid he'd say something stupid to blow your cover if he saw her."_

There was another pause and Mini D's raven haired head popped up from a stack of books. Danny saw him only because he was looking and knew generally were he would appear.

"_Clueless! I can see the key!_" Mini D messaged enthusiastically.

"_Where is it!" _Danny was just as excited as his counterpart. Freedom was near.

"_It's on the table behind the big pot. You can't see it but it's write in plain sight."_ How did Tucker miss that? Oh du, he had his head in his tech. "_I can't get to it without being spotted by the boggy."_

_ "Hang tight Mini D I'll think of something." _Danny saw his tiny nod of confirmation before his mini reflection disappeared behind his book barricade. Danny retuned into the argument going on around him and found it stopped. Both participants where staring at him, "What?"

"Dude, I called you like, 5 times. All you did was make weird faces and stare at some books." Tucker sounded mildly concerned but more annoyed with Danny's lack of complies.

"Are you nervous about Dying?" His soon to be killer asked, "Do you need anything to calm yourself?"

Hello opportunity, what took you so long to get here? "Some of your Blood Blossom Tea would be nice." Danny was trying to please the ghost lady with his choice to make it easier to make her leave.

Tucker didn't know that Danny was immune to the flower and expressed his concerns, "Have you lost it! Remember what that evil veggie did to you when you were just sitting by it? For what reason could you actually want to drink it?"

Mrs. Fin considered this, "He has a point. You did seem to dislike its side effects before. What made you change your mind?"

_"I'll get the dunk tape if you hold him down." _His smaller self joked from the sidelines. "_Come on Clueless, your not that clueless, you can still save a good excuse."_

Danny racked his brain(s) for ideas, "Um, the tea was really good and… and I could only drink it as a human, so when I finish dying I can't drink it anymore so I was wondering if I could have some before it's impossible." Danny sent a _Shut up_ glare at Tucker, who gave him one of disbelief in return but said nothing.

Mrs. Fin seemed pleased by this turn of events. "I understand, I will get you some. You know there isn't anything stopping you from having it after you die except a bit of pain." She didn't wait for an answer and was out of the room in a flash.

"What's wring with you man?" Tucker razed an eyebrow, "Do you have a death wish?"

Not failing to laugh at the irony in that question, Danny sent the all clear signal to his waiting comrades. Just as predicted Tucker balled out Sam's name in surprise when she phased out of the wall.

"I can see why I had to stay behind the first time." Sam commented as she retrieved the key from its obvious 'hiding' place. "Tucker, how did you manage to miss this?" Tucker's excuses all mashed together, but Sam dismissed them all with a 'whatever'.

Sam wasted no time in unlocking Danny and Tucker. Turns out the ecto-rope cut out when the right cuff was deactivated, would have been nice to know that before Tucker landed face first on his PDA, but you know, stuff happens. After making sure there were no problems with his PDA Tucker turned to Sam, "What took you so long?"

"Yes, what kept you," Said an all too familiar unwelcome voice.

The trio- er- quarto with mini D, spun around to face the source of their misery, Mrs. Fin "Like I said before Daniel; your acting isn't as good as you think it is."

"TO THE WALL!" Mini D commanded. The three bigger teens reacted instantly, running to and phasing through the wall. Mrs. Fin would be delayed because she would be in shock from seeing a second Danny, and from seeing the 3 (and 1/4) humans walk through solid rock, but it wouldn't last for long.

Tucker took the weal, followed by Danny in the middle and Sam on the end with Mini D securely in her lap. Tucker slammed on the accelerator and blasted them into the air. "Where's that nitro boost that got us into this mess? We could really use it now" Sam scanned the dash of buttons.

"Let's see…" While Tucker was searching and ecto-blast rocked the ship. "Maybe this one?" H pressed the nearest button to his hand. The Sector Speeder came to a complete stop. "Woops…"

"How can you repair this thing and yet not know the difference between the boost and the brakes?" Sam roared as another blast found its way to their hull.

Danny reached up and pressed a green button that read "Fudge goes fast". The speeder instantly replied and sent them hurtling into the Ghost Zone. "This was invented by my dad remember?"

"Oh…" was all Tucker said for the next 20 minutes.

About an hour away from Fenton works Mini D sent Danny a PM. "_I'm tired Danny. I wanna go to bed."_ Danny understood what he meant by this. Duplicates where made with a limited supply of energy and had to reform with the originals to recharge, otherwise they'd just puff out of existence. The power was designed this way so that a copy couldn't over through the original.

"No way!" Sam said before Danny could even ask her the question. She pulled the sleepy tiny teen into her protective arms. "I'm not letting you erase him!"

"Sam, I'm not going to erase him, just reabsorb him." Danny tried to reason with the overprotective Goth girl.

"Same thing!" Sam shouted, pulling her ward farther from his owner.

"Sam, he needs to-"

"NO!"

"but-"

"NO!"

"Be reasonable!" Danny pleaded. Because he didn't know what he was doing when he made his Double, Mini D didn't have much power. What he did have was fading fast.

The little guy decided he had to act now or Sam was going to be the death of him. "It's okay Sam. I'm just going for a wecharg. Danny can wemake me when he needs to."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, taking the miniatures word over the full scale models.

"It's just a nap Sam, not a funerwal" His oversized blue eyes rolled at his unreasonable friend. Suddenly he got an idea; a devilish smile crossed his face. He stud on his tippy toes and gave same a pixy peck on the cheek. She let go of him in surprise and Mini D hoped effortlessly over to Danny's lap. "Good night" he said before climbing up Danny's matching silk pj top and dissolving into the shoulder from whence he came.

Now that he had the memories from Mini D's perception Danny went beet red. He kissed her! The cheeky mini me kissed her! Sam must have been thinking something along the same lines because she couldn't look at Danny for the rest of the ride back.

After the hour had passed they pulled into the Fenton portal. Danny, Sam, and Tucker tumbled out of the speeder with a sever case of jet-leg.

"I can't feel my legs!" Tucker wined.

"Shut it, at least you got to drive." Sam snapped. She couldn't feel her legs either. "It could be worse."

"It's worse." Danny's voice was barely audible.

"Where have you been!" Maddie and Jack Fenton were waiting for the trio in the lab. They didn't look too happy. "And what are you wearing?"

Danny face-palmed, in the rush they had forgotten to fine their close. Danny still wore the cold as ice black silk pyjamas, Tucker was still in what was left of his itchy suit, and Sam still wore the ripped black and purple dress. How she managed to get her combat boots was beyond Danny, since neither Mini D nor Tucker had seen her grab them.

"We where umm…" Danny began.

"Practicing a play!" Sam picked it up.

"But why were you in the ghost zone?" Maddie asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Did you see any ghost!" Jack blabbered before his wife could silence him.

"A ghost stole the sector speeder!" Tucker wasn't technically lying, just that the speeder wasn't stolen until they had crashed it deep within the Ghost Zone.

Where's that tape, Danny mused, trying to make up a cover story around Tuckers statement. "We went in after them and told them that the Speeder belonged to the one and only Jack Fenton, and they gave it right back."

"Only they had broken it." Sam added, "That's why it took so long to get back. We had to try and copy your genius handiwork in order to come back."

The flattery did the trick and Danny's parents relaxed. "You 2 should probably get home, Tuckers parents are worried and Sam's mom had called 3 times threatening to charge us for kidnapping." Sam and Tucker nodded and left, they were both eager to get back to their real families. Danny followed his Mom and Dad into the kitchen for a long overdue meal.

Before the left the lab he whispered to himself "It's good to be home."

**THIS IS NOT THE END! It is a perfect end, but it is not the end. I have been planning to make this story 13 chapters long since half way through (you know the whole unlucky 13 thing goes with the 'Town of All Evils') Yes, mini D will come back but for a limited time only, and don't kill me when it's done or I won't be able to write his own story.**

**Yes I know a lot Fanfic's do the Clueless joke, but come on, it's funny!**

**I think I need a hug…**

**Read/review/cri/cor. Please.**


	13. Ch13: The end?

**This time it's homework's fault. My chem. Prof gave me an assignment due last day of school this week. Only Tuesday did I find out I had Friday and Thursday off. **

**If you find this chapter too long, too bad. I wanted to end with 13 chapters and I'm going to shove the full ending into one mother of all chapters. Don't make me a liar Microsoft Word.**

**I just don't care anymore...  
**

**Jeg eier ikke Danny Phantom (Norwegian)**

"Okay, so maybe it's not so good to be home." Danny muttered to himself. He, his friends and their families were standing on Vlad Masters Amity estate. Why? For the masquerade ball of coarse!

Now how they got there was a bit of a story. Maddie was the first to be invited, and was encouraged to bring Danny with her. She refused immediately, so the Fenton's should have been off the hock. But they were dealing with Vlad, the man who always has a back door. That back door was Sam. She too refused her invitation; however her parents had only been invited as chaperones, so they forced their daughter to go. Danny and Tucker, being the nice guys they are, couldn't leave Sam to suffer her fate alone, so they had to get their own parents to chaperone for them. Thus Maddie was back on the guest list.

"I've had enough of Vlad." Danny growled. He was dressed in an okay tailored black suit, because his old blue-gray one was destroyed in a ghost attack sometime earlier. His mask covered the upper half of his face and was made of black velvet. The only garnish was a silver teardrop beneath his left eye. Sam had bought it for him.

"Well I've had it with cotton and wools!" Tucker wined. His suit was his normal green one that just happened to be made of the itchiest material in existence. He had made his own mask to cover his full face and was designed to look like a transformer.

"I'm sorry guys." Sam's eyes were downcast in guilt. She wore the same black and purple dress she wore to the school dance some time ago, only because her parents constant 'pink and floral prints' attacks had made it impossible to find enough time to find a new dress to fit her stile. Her mask as made to match Danny's, Black velvet wrapped around her left eye and drooped down her cheek. A single silver tear track ran down the length of the mask from the corner of her eye.

"It's okay Sam," Danny comforted his friend, "Vlad manipulated all of us. It's not your fault."

"I wasn't," Tucker pointed out, almost proud of himself.

"You're here aren't you?" Danny pointed back.

"Valid point." Tucker admitted. At this time the doors opened and beckoned the trio into the depths of Vlad's domain.

Vlad had 3 party halls set up for this occasion. The first as you expect was decked out in the Packer's colors. Green and gold lined every available surface. Priceless football merchandise was displayed in the many glass cases throughout the room. This was the largest of the 3 rooms and featured an all meat buffet, much to Tuckers utter joy.

The second hall was located in one of Vlad's many libraries. Every available wall was covered in bookshelves. The only wall not encoded in the corpses of endless trees was a part wall that held a magnificent fireplace that roared with a homely flame. This sophisticated setting came complete with snakes of the Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian variety.

The third, and smallest hall creeped the trio out to no end. The room was a recreation of the Queen of England's sitting parlour in the 17 hundreds. Expensive high quality furniture sat upon expertly hand woven carpets Antique vases sat elegantly upon simple pedestals strategically placed around the room. It was like the room was personally decorated by the finest architect in the Town of All Evil itself. They served a variety of pastries from old English backers. Needless to say Danny and friends got out of there as fast as possible.

The problem was which of the other 2 rooms to hang in. Sam had found the 'atmosphere' in the book room to her likening, and Tucker was all for the meat in the Packers hall. Danny, as the tiebreaker was caught between a rock and a hard place. Go with Sam and listen to Tucker wine, or go with Tucker and listen to Sam's lecture. After realizing that Danny was not going to make a decision they went their separate ways, leaving the lost boy to wander in the unnecessarily large house alone.

Vlad decided that now would be the best time to grace the younger halfa with his presents. "So Daniel my boy, how are you?"

"Wonderful." Danny's voice was thick with sarcasm. Vlad organised this party, he probably separated his friends on purpose. The raven haired boy glared at the source of his pain.

"Splendid!" Vlad cheered, knowing all to well what Danny really meant. He wore a high tailored black suit like his normal one just a tad bit dressier. He must have somehow found out what masks Danny and Sam had because he wore the 3rd mask of the set. Black Velvet eye peace that drooped down the right side of his face and had the same teardrop as Danny but on the right side. With one of his ever knowing smiles Vlad spoke, "I was wondering if you might know were your mother is."

"Like I'd tell you." Danny would have run away from the older man as soon as possible if he weren't under threat of getting lost in the unreasonable large labyrinth.

"I'm not trying to ignore you Daniel, no need to feel neglected." Vlad seemed to be mocking him, "It's simply that I have matters in which I must discuses with Madeline."

"Like leaving my dad and marring you." Danny mocked Vlad back.

"So you do understand! I'm so happy." Vlad draped a fatherly arm over the boy's slumped shoulders.

Danny brushed him off, "If you're just here to gloat can you leave me alone? Not in the mood to learn the ways of the Fruit-loop."

Vlad seemed slightly insulted by this comment but didn't let it reach his voice. "As much as I'd like to stay and continue our little chat I really must be going. If I am not social at my own party I may not be elected to torment you for another term."

Just before Vlad was out of half ghost hearing range Danny called out to him, "Hope no one steps on your pet cat Maddie, she's such a cutie!" Vlad whipped around at inhuman speeds but Danny was already gone.

With nothing better to do Danny tried to waist time by exploring Vlad's mansion, but that didn't last long. About 3 rooms into it he found something that would scare him for life. It was a bedroom, almost 3 times the size of his. The walls and floor were in a night blue color and the roof was painted to show the constellations in the summer sky and all the stars in-between. It was amazing! Proceeding farther into the room he found the largest flat screen TV he had ever seen in his life! The adjacent walls were lined with every blockbuster movie imaginable. To add to the Aw inspiring room there was a desk with the most advanced laptop in existence. Before he could inspect the laptop farther he noticed something on the bed that made his spin. It wasn't the hand woven silk sheets that depicted the scenes from the launch of the first space craft. It wasn't the priceless wood that formed the single peace bed frame. It was the name that was engraved in the headboard. Daniel _Masters._

Danny was out of there so fast the dust-bunnies thought he vanished. _Crazy fruit-loop, _Danny thought angrily to himself, _I knew the freak wanted me in the family but come on! The door wasn't even locked! _The only way he was going to recover was with the help of his 2 missing friends, so Danny set his mind to finding them.

Before he managed to find his way back to one of the party halls Danny was intercepted by a short man in a black tailcoat suit and no mask. He was a Runner, one of the people hired by Vlad to send messages from one party hall to the next. Being a masquerade ball technically no one should have recognised anyone, but when you sent a message you were required to describe the make worn by the recipient. "Master Daniel?"

_Don't react; he's only being polite _Danny had to remind himself before responding, "That would be me yes."

"Your mother requests an audience with you." The man didn't need to check his clipboard; it was a simple enough message. "I can escort you to the appropriate hall"

"Perfect timing! I had something I needed to ask her anyway." Like getting out of here ASAP!

"Very well, this way," The Runners guarded expression never changed as he led Danny through the complicated web of hallways that lead to the Queens room. Upon entering the hall Danny notest that there were no people in the room aside from a man and a woman who sat on the farthest loveseat facing the door. Next he recognised who the glowing occupants were. The female was dressed in a simple black slip that hugged her form right down to her ankles. The male had a matching black suit and purple tie. Neither had a mask on.

"Finhoser's!" Danny cursed, wiring towards the door. The exit was blocked by his guide. Danny let his white rings fly out around him but the Runner was faster, digging his forefingers deep into the pressure point in Danny's shoulder. Pain stopped the rebellious rings dead in their tracks and made them retreat, fizzling back and leaving the helpless human to suffer his fate. Before you could count to 3 the smaller man had Danny seated firmly on the sofa across from the ghostly pair with one hand on each shoulder to hold him firm.

"Daniel my boy! I'm so glad we found you." Mr. Fin smiled in relief, "I was so worried when I found out you were kidnapped."

Danny squirmed beneath the inhuman strength of his captor, "You think I was kidnapped?"

"By your misbehaving brother and sister." Mr. Fin confirmed, "Ellen told me so."

"She lied to you! Sam and Tucker rescued me, not kidnapped!" Danny was trying to ignore the sweeter then sweet smiles he was getting from said woman.

"Nonsense, Ellen never lies." Mr. Fin dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand. "She simply has a different viewpoint that you do."

As much as Danny would like to retort he couldn't, the man was right. The witch never told a lie, withdrew the true yes, but never lied. She had been completely honest with Danny about the Blood Blossom tea, to her it was a delicacy, to Danny a poison. She even admitted her intention to kill the boy, because to her it was a cure not a curse. Danny shuck his head, "how did you get in here?"

"Just because we choose not to leave The Town of All Evils doesn't mean we can't." Mrs. Fin informed him, "I must admit the Ghost Zone has deteriorated quite a bit since the last time I traveled along its expanse. Did you know that Princes Dora has completely ruined her brother's castle? It's like adding a boom box into an antique chest."

"You know what a boom box is but you've never hear of fruit-loops?" Danny razed an eyebrow in disbelief.

His comment was ignored by the narrator, "As you have probably discovered most of Vlad's employees are inhabited by our spies. That being said, Daniel meat your Aunt Alexis, Alexis, Daniel." Said ghost possessed man only nodded his head without changing his frozen expression.

"Thinking of relatives, this is from your grandmother," Mr. Fin pulled a bouquet containing 12 of every ghost 'favourite' red flower. "Welcome to the family!" Danny forgot he was supposed to get hurt when he handled the flowers and just left them on his lap.

Before anyone could question this 'new' development Sam and Tucker arrived with a shared Runner, identical to Danny's own. Sam was no different then when Danny last saw her, but Tucker had lost his mask wile making the greasy meat stains on his suit. The duo had the same reaction ass their predecessor, confusion, fearful surprise, and then run like there's no tomorrow. Also like Danny the runner intercepted the fleeing teens and had them firmly on Danny's sofa in 2.3 seconds, keeping one hand on one of Sam's shoulders and the other on Tuckers.

It suddenly clicked in Danny's head that his friends were in trouble. He razed a hand to launch a human form ecto-blast but his Runner quickly caught his hand and twisted it behind his back, but the damage was done.

Unlike the other ghost in the room, Danny's ecto-signature did set off Vlad's alarms. Before a 10 count someone burst into the room, "Daniel you had better not be using your powers to terrorise my guests." Danny couldn't see who it was because his sofa was facing away from the double doors, but his voice was unmistakeable.

"Hay Vlad," Danny greeted him as if they were meeting in the park or something, "Meet your fan club." As if to prove his point Mrs. Fin gave a little fan girl squeal.

"What the deuce?" Oh what Danny would give to see Vlad's face at that moment? "How did you get 2 unauthorized ghost onto my property without tripping the alarms!"

Oh my gracious lord Plasmius, do not despair over us, for we simply wish to bask in your presents and retrieve our son." Mrs. Fin cooed.

"Gracious? Are you sure you know Vlad?" Tucker spoke for the first time since he and Sam arrived.

"Like I said," Danny ignored Tucker like everyone else, "They worship you like a god, and their whole town does as well. Isn't it a dream come true for one with a god complex like yourself?" Vlad had traveled far enough for Danny to see him now, his face was priceless. "Did you know they've been stalking you since before you were born?"

"That's nonsense Daniel," Vlad regained his control over his expression, much to the trio's disappointment. "Simply impossible."

"Yep, just like a ghost getting in your house without you knowing," Danny pointed with his free hand at the ghosts who did just that, "Absolutely impossible."

Vlad's mind jumped into overdrive, "What are they doing here."

He had asked Danny but Mr. Fin answered on behalf of him and his wife, "We apologise your grace, but you see the humans hear have kidnapped our son Daniel. So we came to get him back."

"_Your son!_" Vlad's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Yes my lord," The lady stud and curtsied before sitting down again. "We have recently adopted his ghost half, Danny Phantom. Or should I say Daniel Finhoser now." What's with these fruit-loops and changing Danny's name!

"Prove it." Vlad crossed his arms.

"Pardon?"

"Prove it." Vlad repeated, "If Daniel truly is your son then you must have gone through an extensive amount of legal procedures and should have papers to prove that he is indeed your son. Even the Ghost Zone follows these laws"

_Thank you Vlad and your complete knowledge of all things unnecessarily overcomplicated._ Danny would never have said this aloud but that didn't stop him from thinking it. Sam must have been thinking something similar because a great big smile forced its way onto her face.

"We have no knowledge of these conditions," Mrs. Fin defended, "They are not applicable within our town."

"Well they are everywhere else and must be obeyed." Vlad put his foot down, "Or are you too old fashion to believe that you are affected by the common law?"

"Oh BURN!" Tucker cheered, "You just got scorched by the V-man!"

The silence following Tucker's comment was broken by Mrs. Fin disappointed sigh. She got to her feet and spread her hands out before her, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but if I must, I will." Her red aura spread from her eyes to her hands and she began to float.

Sam recognized the singes, "Run!" She shouted trying to struggle out from beneath the Iron grip of her Runner. Tucker knew what was happening and struggled along with her. Danny had no Idea what was going on because he had been unconscious the last time this happened, but he followed Sam's instructions all the same. Vlad just stud there thinking the girl had lost it and Mr. Fin cowered in his seat.

Seeing as no one was going anywhere fast it was no wonder when Mrs. Fin's heart strings managed to capture all the living and non living occupants of the Queen room. The victims froze in fear, well all but Vlad. He sensed a threat and 'went ghost' in self defence, but got shocked by the Blood Blossoms in Danny's lap. "Do not struggle my lord, you will not be hurt as long as you cooperate." Mrs. Fin's voice was soft but forceful.

"Oh I'm the one who needs to worry about getting hurt now?" Vlad asked sarcastically while retuning to his human form. Danny's witty banter must have been rubbing off on him in a sense.

Meanwhile on another string Danny had used Vlad's little sideshow as a distraction wile he wormed his way out from under his captured captor. His ghost transformation did not go by the older members of their confrontation. They stared at him in shock; he was holding the ghost killer flowers in his hand!

_What now!_ Danny thought frantically, he was still on the leash so his ghost form was no better then his human one. A small voice sounded in his mind, "_Clueless! Grow green flowers!" _Since Danny wasn't in the habit of questioning the voices in his head he complied immediately. Green ectoplasm surged from his hands and was absorbed by the plants. When the green haze cleared the flowers had flipped from the worm side of the color weal to the cold side.

The dead witch screamed as the now blue peddles touched her red heart strings. The thread attached to Danny snapped and dissolved, releasing his un-beating heart. Coming to the conclusion that the ghost flowers were his best weapons Danny split them in 3 equal parts and tossed the 2 parts to Sam and Tucker. Soon the trio was free and began the attack.

Sam and Tucker took on the Runners. "Don't forget to stop and smell the flowers," Sam quoted as she welded her floral sword. She and Tucker shoved their natural weapons into the faces of the 2 Runners. The ghost parasites couldn't stand close contact with the reformed flowers and fled their hosts. The 2 humans made chase until the fleeing females took off into the floor. Not much of a challenge for the seasoned ghost hunters.

The next ghost to go was even easier then the first two. Mr. Fin had been so skittish after his wife spread her ectoplasm that all Vlad had to do was stand behind him and tap his shoulder and the ghost was off running. "Not much of a fan club." Vlad pouted as he sent some duplicates after the fleeing ghosts. Once he was satisfied he found a seat and sat back to watch the show.

The show of coerce, was Danny's part in this battle. He was facing off against Ellen and was losing badly. The witch had wrapped her threads around her and wove them into a thick strong cocoon. If the impenetrable defence wasn't bad enough, she had braded strands of red ectoplasm into thin powerful ecto-whips that lashed out at the teenage halfa. His only saving grace was that the whips could only travel in one direction at a time, so it was easy to predict the path of the oncoming whips. There were just so many of them! Danny's flowers had been useless against the reveres metamorphoses silk worm, by absorbing the energy of the thread they managed to make small holes in the red cocoon, but they were soon overwhelmed and burst into flames. Not long after the flowers died the threads would re-weave themselves to patch the hole and he was back to square one.

"This is getting me nowhere!" Danny yelled in frustration as the last of his 4 flowers burst into flames and was rendered useless. He through 6 ecto-blasts in rapid succession, 4 of them were wiped out of the air and the last 2 fizzled and died on contact whit the glowing cocoon. The nearest whip counter attacked, burning a strait line along his back, causing him to hiss in pain, "There has got to be another way!" He couldn't use his Ice powers for fear of running to low on power to continue the fight, and his ghostly wail was too powerful; it would bring the whole building down and trap all the humans still enjoying the party.

As Danny pondered his options the voice in this head retuned, "_Pick me! Pick me!_" It chanted like a 5 year old. With no argument from Danny he concentrated on deforming his shoulder. Because he knew what he was doing It wasn't long before Danny had completed reanimated his little friend.

"GOOD MORNING!" Mini D stretched his ghostly arms far above his head. Vlad, who was unaware of Danny's duplication developments, literally fell out of the chair he was sitting in. The cocoon woman was supersized as well and stopped attacking for the moment.

"Mini D's back!" Sam cheered as she caught sight of her adorable tiny teen friend. She and Tucker ran over to where Danny and Mini D floated just above the ground.

Lowering himself to sit on Danny's shoulder the tiny boy set his plan in motion. "Sam, can I have one of your Clueless flowers?"

"Clueless flowers?" Sam asked coming up close to the Danny's.

"Well we can't call them Danny flowers, that's just weird. So I used his codename and added flowers at the end: Clueless flowers." The cheeky ghost boy grinned.

"Fitting." Tucker said as Sam handed one of her now dubbed 'Clueless flowers' to the smaller of the 2 Danny's.

"Hay!" Danny felt insulted but he didn't have time to complain, it was his time to do something for the miniatures plan. The boy whispered into his originals ear, explaining his role. Danny nodded, time to go!

Concentrating Danny fused the flower with hi Ice powers. The soft peddles absorbed as much power as they could and left the rest as a thin colorless layer of frost along its surface. Pulling the flower and his mini me close to his chest Danny charged at the giant ball of yarn. The ecto-whips reacted to the threat, lashing at the Ghost boys at speeds too fast for the eye to track, but Danny didn't stop. When he was close enough he chucked the frozen flower at the cocoon. Like all the others it made a small hole right into the inner layer of the structure, but unlike the others it reselected ice build-up which spread along the edges of the opening and stopped it from reclosing. Mini D used that as his point of entry, flying strait into the heart of evil.

Silence followed. The whips stopped, Danny's breathing stopped, time itself seemed to stop, but without interference by clockwork that could only remain a metaphor. Suddenly the ecto-threads went limp, unravelling to revile the vile witch and the tiny hero. Said hero was gripping the woman's ear, wailing right into her it and scrambling her brains. The ghostly wail was weak enough so that only a few sensitive vases became unintentional victims. The intended victim was pelted with ectoplasmic charged sound waves.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PESKY FLY!" the witch shrieked at Mini D, swatting at him with her free hand. The 'pesky fly' avoided the hand but his voice didn't crack. Rawring in defeat Mrs. Fin ran away from battle, gone without a trace.

Mini D's tiny lungs finally gave out and he reverted back to his human form. "NO!" The other 3 teens shouted as their tiny savour fell the remaining 6 feet to the ground with a crunch. They ran to his side but it was too late, his small frame lay twisted on the ground, 2 tiny legs broken and unusable, left arm dislocated and an unknown number of broken rips. Sam started to cry, even the boys were misting up. "No, Mini D you can't…No"

The small broken boy smiled at his friends and other self, "It's ironic, I can beet the bad guys easy, but I can't handle a little fall." He started coughing, red human blood spewing out of his tiny mouth. "I fink- cough- it's time for a nap."

Danny understood. The only way to save his mini me was to reabsorb him and hope that his injuries weren't to severe for Danny's remaining power to heal. Before his friends could protest Danny scooped up the broken body and reabsorbed him into his shoulder. A wave of weakness washed over him, leaving him drained of all his powers and face first on the floor.

"DANNY!" His friends reached down and pulled their friend up to his knees. Danny was too tired winded to speak yet so he motioned to the nearest flower and then nodded towards Vlad. His friends got the message, picking up the remaining flowers as they helped Danny to his feet.

Vlad did not get the message. "Surly you're not thinking of perusing the ghost? In your condition you shouldn't even be standing." Using his human crutches Danny wobbled painfully over to the now standing billionaire.

"We're not going to follow them." Danny said when they reached the older halfa, "You are." Tucker shoved all the Clueless flowers into Vlad's arms and the trio ran from the room as fast as the limping Danny could travel.

After they were gone Vlad re-seated himself, mind once again traveling beyond light speed, a lot had happened in the last ½ hour. He occupied his hands by arranging the blue-green flowers in his hands. Suddenly he stopped, trademark smirk crossing the uncovered part of his face.

"Adoption humm."

**DON'T KILL ME! I tried to find a different ending were mini D didn't get hurt but it didn't fit. I settled for writing it in a factual manor so I could finish it without crying on my keyboard. Now if you'll excuse me I must go cry on 'The Silver Radio's shoulder.**

**!**

**The end.**

**Thank all of you for reading my second fanfiction. I was a good experience. I think the biggest lesson I learned was not to try and upload every night, its better if it takes longer to get up and have better editing then it is to be punctual. I am still accepting corrections and criticism for this fic, and am open to editing anything that needs to be within any of the chapters. I will not be writing a sequel to this story but I already have 2 stories inspired by this story in the making. (No doubt I'll re-write this fic someday…) I'm going to try a more descriptive approach to writing in my next fic as apposed to dialog driven…**

**That's enough random information, time for sleep. Sleep is good.**


End file.
